


Accidental Roommates

by Leadenquill



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, Protective Alec Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadenquill/pseuds/Leadenquill
Summary: There were a lot of things Magnus thought he would be by 27. Single, covered in coffee and 5 days from becoming homeless were not one of those things.Brutally dumped by his long-time girlfriend Camille on his birthday with his lease rapidly expiring Magnus feels utterly lost. Enter Alec Lightwood. His very own dark-haired guardian angel.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Comments: 42
Kudos: 292





	1. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of things Magnus thought he would be by 27. Single, covered in coffee and 5 days from becoming homeless were not one of those things.
> 
> After being brutally dumped by his long-time girlfriend Camille on his birthday with his lease rapidly expiring Magnus feels utterly lost. Enter Alex Lightwood. His very own dark-haired guardian angel.

Of all the things Magnus expected to be by 27, single, covered in coffee, and 5 days from becoming homeless was not one of them.

His day has gone from bad to worse so rapidly that he could not find it in himself to move from his place where he had fallen on the sidewalk. The skateboarder who had knocked him to the ground on his front steps, making him spill his coffee down the front of his favourite shirt in the first place, was long gone. Without even a backwards glance; much less an apology. He knew he looked like an idiot. Slumped on his front steps his coffee slowly cooling on his torso but he could not seem to bring himself to move. It was all too much. He just wanted to curl up in a ball right here on the ground and cry.

Camille’s words still echoed in his head. _“People are just not meant for monogamy Magnus. It’s unnatural. I will be by in a few days to collect the rest of my things. You should probably start looking for a place to live.” _

He could feel the engagement ring in his back pocket pressing into his butt, and that just made it worse. Tears welled up in his eyes.

_I will not cry _

_I will not cry_

he chanted. But his determination to keep at least some scrap of dignity was quickly crumbling.

“Hey, are you alright?” Asked a deep, concerned voice. Magnus looked through his watery vision to see a tall dark-haired man staring down at him with the most beautiful sapphire eyes he had ever seen.

Magnus cracked. Looking like this in front of a handsome stranger was the last straw. Dignity gone, Magnus buried his face in his hands letting out a choked sob.

“No, this the worst day of my entire life.” Magnus expected the young man to keep walking, this was after all New York, and after confirming that Magnus was not on some drug trip and just having a bad day most strangers would just carry on with a 'well that sucks buddy'. But not this man- he sat beside Magnus. Far enough away so there were a few inches of space between them but close enough Magnus could feel the man's warmth. It was oddly comforting.

“What happened?” He asked softly. His tone was so understanding and warm it was like a dam broke in Magnus chest.

“My girlfriend just broke up with me. We had been having problems for a while, but things had been good again we were moving past it. I got a ring; I was going to propose.” Magnus choked on the word. “She was cheating on me." He admitted feeling the tears slowing leak from his eyes. "She had been for a while. She is running off with him to Europe or something. I guess she decided to let the lease on our apartment laps too." Magnus sighed bitterly. "I should have checked it. So, now I have 5 days to find a new place. I'm also probably going to lose my shitty job since I’ve missed the last 2 days because I have been complacently catatonic on my couch. I haven’t told my friends because they never liked her in the first place, so they will just say 'I told you so' and look at me with this pity and I really can’t deal with that right now. I finally force myself go out today return the ring and to try to find a place and this jerk on a skateboard knocked me over without so much as a sorry- so now my knees hurt, and I'm covered in coffee. This was my favourite shirt and it is my birthday!" Finished Magnus bitterly. "Happy fucking birthday to me." Magnus pressed his palms into his eyes to stop the slow trail of tears. They came away smeared with black. "And now I've ruined my eyeliner." Magnus choked.

"Can I hug you?" Asked the stranger.

"What?" Magnus hiccupped, surprise stopping his tears.

"Can I hug you?" Repeated the stranger slowly. "You seem like you need it, but I didn't want to touch you without permission. Plus, I have been told I give really good hugs." He held his arms out in invitation. Magnus was too stunned to do anything but nod. The man pulled him into a tight hug, enveloping him in warmth and the subtle scent of vanilla and an earthy scent cologne. The man's worn, black sweater was soft under Magnus touch with a hard body beneath. It was an amazing hug and Magnus decided to tell him so.

"You are a pretty good hugger." The man chucked releasing Magnus who wiped away the last of the wetness from his face. "I'm Magnus." He offered. Wiping his hand on his jeans before holding it out to the man.

"Alec." He replayed.

"Short for Alexander?" Magnus inquired. Alec scrunched up his face.

"Only when I am in trouble." Magnus barked out a laugh, the first one in days, and Alec joined him.

"Thank you, Alec." Smiled Magnus sadly. "You have made this day from hell just a little more bearable." Forcing himself to his feet Magus picked up his fallen coffee cup, cringing at the way his damp shirt stuck to his skin. "I should go. I will have to face my friends eventually. Especially since I will probably be crashing on their couches for the foreseeable future. Thank you again."

Magnus made it to the top of the step before Alec's voice stopped him.

"Do you like cats?"

"Yes." Magnus turned, answered slowly. "Why?"

"I have been thinking about getting one and wanted to make sure you were ok with pets." Magnus was beyond confused.

"I have a cat actually; but why would I need to like your potential pet choice." Alec blushed.

"Right sorry. Getting ahead of myself. My brother recently moved in with his girlfriend, so I have an extra room. The rent is manageable by myself, but I was thinking about getting another roommate." Alec's blush darkened. "If you were interested. It's a decent place. 10th floor in Brooklyn. I promise I am not a complete weirdo. You might have to deal with my siblings walking in like they own the place but that's it." Magnus blinked at him and found himself at a loss of words for a second time that day.

"You're offering me a place to live?"

Alec nodded. "Ya. You seem like a decent guy who is in a tight spot. I know what that's like.” He admitted, a dark look crossing his face. "But someone was there to help me out and now I would like to do the same for you. As long as you are not a serial killer or like into naked raves or something." Alec shuttered as if picturing it in his mind. "I'm fine with the occasional small party as long as nothing gets broken, but I already have a full-time job keeping my siblings out of trouble I don't want to be worried about my roommate too." Alec smiled with an easy smile allowing Magnus time to give him a proper once over.

He stood tall, at least 6'3'', with broad shoulders, a rigid stance and the top of an ink-black tattoo peeking out from the collar of his sweater. He screamed of 'older sibling' and was obviously a protector. It made Magnus' heart do a little flip, flop in his chest that this complete stranger would take him under his wing knowing nothing else except that he was in a bind. The man had an open and honest face and despite knowing absolutely nothing about him Magnus felt he could trust him.

"You don't have to make a decision now." Alec continued. "How about I give you my number and if you are interested you can text me to see the place. If not, you don't text me and we never see each other again." Alec pulled a notebook from his shoulder bag scribbling on it before pressing it into Magnus' hand. "Think about it." Alec prompted. "I've got to run. But if you ever need someone to talk to, give me a call. No expectations, I promise. I've been told I am a good listener too." With another half-smile, Alec turned making his way off down the sidewalk leaving Magnus wondering if he had even been real. 

Magnus looked down at the crumpled paper in his hand, scrawled in tight neat print was

_Alec Lightwood ###-###-####. Ps. Happy Birthday. _

Before he could talk himself out of it Magnus punched the number into his phone. Even if Alec did turn out to be a serial killer himself anything was better than crashing on his friends' couches enduring their pitting looks while listening to their ‘I told you so's' while he tried to find a decent apartment. 

Chairman greeting him at the door as he looked around his apartment. Camille's apartment he corrected himself. Even if both their names were on the lease looking around now, he realized that the place had never been his. The place was decorated in the colours _she_ chose, the furniture and art _she _liked. The few things of his own he did keep had been stuffed into a small closet room in the back. Magnus felt like a stranger in what should have been his home. Magnus was once again overwhelmed by the crushing sense of hopelessness. Nothing here was his. He couldn’t even crawl into the bed to wallow in his self-pity because, like everything else here, it was hers. And it was about as comfortable as sleeping on a wooden board.

Magnus sank to the floor, head in between his knees. He couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was being smothered here. Every surface a reminder of _her._ Hot angry tears spilled from his eyes. The Chairman headbutted his leg until he scooped the kitten up and held it tight to his chest.

“What am I going to do Chairman.” He sniffed. The cat mewed struggling against being pressed to his wet shirt. Magnus released him. He jumped down and began batting Magnus fallen phone around looking at Magnus expectantly. Magnus sighed. “Ok, I get the message I will text him.”

Mind made up he picked up his phone, he would not live here surrounded by her toxic memory any longer than he needed. 

**10:47**

**To Alexander (Guardian Angel) Lightwood:**

**I think I will take you up on your offer after all. When could I see the place? **

After a moment he added 

**10:49 AM**

**To Alexander (Guardian Angel) Lightwood:**

**This is Magnus by the way. Magnus Bane, you know the guy you met sobbing on his steps this morning.**

Alec repay came a few minutes later. 

**10:53 AM**

**From: Alexander (Guardian Angel) Lightwood:**

**I remember you, Magnus. Come by any time after 4. I will Google maps you the address.**

**Text me when you are there. You need to be buzzed in.**

A second later a Google maps address popped up, Magnus saved it to his phone.

"Well Chairman, it looks like we might be getting a new home." The Chairman mewed happily as if in agreement. "You never did like this place anyway." Magnus cooed. Stoking his ears. The Chairman flicked his tail in agreement. Forcing himself to his feet Magnus dragged himself to the shower. Just because he felt like death warmed up did not mean he had to look like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally called Guardian Angel, this was a stand-alone one-shot that I have since renamed and am now expanding into a multi-chaptered fic due to the overwhelmingly positive response! Thank you, everyone, for your lovely feedback!  
Open to suggestions on where the story should go or things you would like to see!


	2. The Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec continues to surprise Magnus.

At 4:05 in the dot freshly made-up in his best eyeliner, Magnus found himself in front of Alec's apartment. The building looked old but nice. It had been redone and was in a decent part of town. It was one of those old redone factories that had been converted to apartments. Magnus guessed it cost a pretty penny and his heart sank. There was no way he could afford a place like this. But he told Alec he was coming, so no backing out now. Swallowing the lump in his throat and cursing his own weakness Magnus pressed the intercom button labelled 'Lightwood' and waited.

_'Hello'? _Came Alec garbled voice through the intercom.

"Its Magnus." 

_'Oh Hey! Come on up! I'll buzz you in. Floor 10 apartment 2.' _The door buzzed open and Magnus made his way to the elevator. The lobby floors were polished and clean with a few pieces of tasteful art on the wall and a row of silver mailboxes along the far side. It was nice Magnus decided. 

On the elevator up Magnus pulled out his phone to the texts he had been ignoring.

7**:03 AM**

**From: Kitty Cat**

**Happy Birthday, Magnus!!!! Text me when you are off work, we will pick you up for drinks! **

**10:16 AM**

**From: Little Cabbage**

**Happy Birthday. Cat wants to take you out tonight. You better come.**

**12:08 PM**

**From Raphael:**

** You better not be celebrating with the bitch tonight.**

**12:14 PM**

**From Raphael:**

**Happy Birthday**

Magnus felt tears in his eyes but swallowed hard forcing them back. He knew he needed to tell them but he was not ready to face them. Starting a group chat he typed:

**4:06**

**To: My lovelies**

**From Magnus the Magnificent **

**Thank you all for the birthday wishes.**

**Camille and I broke up. Don't really feel like celebrating my birthday tonight.**

**Out looking at apartments. Turning my phone off.**

After sending it he added 

**4:07**

**I'm sorry I just am not ready to talk right now. I need some time.**

Silencing his phone so he would not be bombarded by their replays he reached the glossy black door with a gold 2 and knocked.

There was some scuffling and then the door was yanked open. 

"Magnus hey!" Greeted Alec. There was a large grin on his face like he was greeting an old friend. "Come in." Alec ushered him inside into a small beige entrance way with a closet. "Glad you could make it." 

"Thank you for having me." Alec took his coat placing it in the large double door closet that despite its size held only 2 coats, a leather jacket, some reusable grocery bags, two pairs of boots, work shoes and 6-inch stilettos that were definitely not Alec's size. _Must be a girlfriend. _Decided Magnus. 

"Let me give you the tour." Alec offered. "Entrance." He gestured around then pulled open the double wide black doors reveling the rest of the apartment. 

Magnus felt his jaw drop. The place was nice, like really nice. "This is the living room. Kitchen is to the left." Alec pointed. 

The room was large, with exposed brick and dark walls. There was a coffee table black couch with end tables, matching chair, blue love seat and a 2 grey beanbag chairs surrounding a nice TV and game system in the center of the room that was sunk down a foot to create the living room area. In the far corner was two wall-length bookcases, mostly filled, Magnus noted, with a desk and lamp. It was well lit with a glass door opening onto a balcony taking up much of the back wall. The kitchen was divided from the rest of the room by an island on the far left and was done in chrome with a tiled blue and white backslash. Beside the kitchen was another door that Alec was opening to revel a 10x12 room, with no windows, lit by a soft overhead light with a single bed, side table, lamp and bike. "This was a storage room. I ended up putting my old bed in here for when Jace inevitably gets too drunk to climb the stairs to the guest room in the loft." Alec gestured to the other side of the living room to was a spiraling metal staircase followed by three doors separating the library/office from what Magnus assumed were the bedrooms

"Up there is the gust room. Alec said pointing to the upper loft that was divided from the rest of the place by a metal railing. "It has a queen bed as well as a Murphy bed that folds from the wall for when company comes." He moved past the stairwell to the first grey door. "My room. Alec opened the second door. " "Bathroom." The door swung in to revel a deep spacious room done with grey granite counter-tops, a large square glass shower with a separate tub that looked big enough to house even Alec massive frame. Magnus did his best not to drool. "Sorry, there is just the one." Apologies Alec. 

"Don't be sorry." gaped Magnus finally finding his voice "It is amazing." 

Alec blushed. "Well if you are only going to have one do it right. That what Izzy always said. Sister." He clarified seeing a Magnus confused look. Alec moved on to the last door on the right pushing it open. "This is the room that is up for grabs. There is still some crap left from Jace I can get it moved so there is room for your stuff." 

The room was empty save for a queen bed/mattress, a plush chair in the corner and a side table. The walls were done in light off grey. It had a decent-sized closet on the left and there was a good-sized window letting in the late afternoon light. Magnus walked over and sat down on the mattress. '"What do you think?" prompted Alec. Magnus gulped. It was perfect. Everything he had ever wanted, but definitely way out of his price range.

"It is beautiful Alec," Magnus admitted. "I am almost afraid to ask what the rent is." Magnus was sure it was some outrageous some and figured Alec must either be a trust fund kid or a meth dealer to afford it. He hated himself for even entertaining the idea. He should have left as soon as he saw the outside. 

"Your half would be 1000." Magnus jaw dropped. He couldn't even get a crap apartment in Inwood for that. "Plus utilities," Alec added. "but since the month is 1/2 done I wouldn't expect your rent to start until next month." Seeing Magnus shocked face Alec added. "If that's too much we could work some..."

"God no Alec!" interrupted Magnus. "That is more than reasonable. I'm just amazed. How did you land a place this nice so reasonably priced?" Alec shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It's price-controlled and Jace and I did a lot of work to it ourselves in the last few years. Really improved it. The bathroom was practically his child. I swear that man spends more time preening than Isabelle ever did as a teenager."

"So you won't mind me hogging the bathroom in the morning." Magnus teased.

Alec grinned at him."So you are going to take it?"

"How could I not?" Laughed Magnus. "Alec seriously this place is perfect. Where do I sign?" Alec laughed.

"I will email you a copy of the lease. It is pretty informal. Basically it's a year-long lease but since I am the primary contact as long as I stay, you can leave anytime. I will pay the rent each month then you can just pay me your share and we will split the utilities. I can give you a copy of the key today. One for the front door and one for the apartment, as well as a mail key. Laundry is in the basement and coin-operated. I can have the rest of this stuff moved out by tomorrow if you would like."

Magnus thought back to his things, or rather his lack thereof. 

"Actually." he admitted beyond embarrassed, his chest tight. "Would I be able to buy it off you? Most of the stuff at my place belongs to my ex and she is picking it up tomorrow. I don't even own a bed at this point." Magus hated how his voice cracked at the end. His emotions once again threatening to spill over 

Alec nodded looking thoughtful. "Oh, in that case you can just have it. The mattress is only a year old and honestly you would be saving me the cost and trouble of getting it moved." He offered it so casually and freely like it was nothing to just give Magnus a bedroom set. "I would definitively get a new mattress cover though. I really don't know where Jace has been." Alec teased.

Emotion welled up in Magnus' throat and suddenly he realized his cheeks were wet. Alec's face dropped and he rushed to kneel in front of him.

"Magnus, what's wrong?" Now that the tears had started it was like he could not stop.

"I'm sorry." croaked Magnus. "I'm not normally this much of a mess. You are just being so nice, and everything that ... it's all ... hell, I am a disaster." He buried his face in his hands to avoid looking at Alec.

"Hey." Alec place a hand lightly on his shoulder as if testing if his touch were welcome. Magnus did his best not to flinch. "You're not a disaster." He said gently. "You've had a bad break up it hurts. It's going to hurt. But eventually, it will stop hurting and then it will get better. Maybe not today or in a week from now but it will get better I promise." Alec looked at him his sapphire blue eyes burning into Magnus own green ones. It was too much. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and sobbed like a child. It hurt. Everything hurt. It was like there was this hole in his chest where his heart once was. Alec held him tight and Magnus was vaguely aware of Alec rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

Magnus did not know how long they sat there Alec just holding him as he sobbed but eventually the tears stopped leaving him a snot-nosed, black-eyed raccoon.

"I'm sorry." He said again trying to wipe away the worse of the damage with his sleeve. He felt so pathetic and week. _This is why she left. _Whispered the voice in his head. _Look at you crying like a baby on some guy's floor. You are worthless. _

"Don't be," Alec repeated. "we've all been there." Alec stood, helping Magnus to his feet. "I'm going to go make some tea. There is some makeup remover in the bathroom- bottom, left drawer." With that, he moved out into the kitchen leaving Magnus to his thoughts. 

Magnus walked to the bathroom shutting the door, happy to have something between himself and Alec. He really needed to get himself together.

The counter was clear except for some hand soap and a generic hand moisturizer.

Magnus opened the bottom drawer to revel, what looked to be, the girlfriend's stash of stuff. There was a hairdryer, flat iron, makeup remover, wipes, as well as a bare-bones, makeup kit and some tampons, scattered around with a few other things. Magnus pulled out the wipes carefully removing all the makeup from his face. 

He felt exposed without his mask, but there was no helping it. His eyes and nose were still red but at least he no longer looked like he had been punched. 

Magnus made his way back to the living room were Alec was already sprawled on the couch sipping a steaming beverage. Magnus sunk into the surprisingly comfy chair picking up the beverage from the table.

"Thank you." He said meekly wrapping his hands around the hot mug. 

"Your welcome." Magnus sipped his drink it was chi. "This is probably a dumb question." Said Alec leaning forward. "But are you ok? I mean besides the expected heartbreak. I guess I mean is everything ok? Does that make sense." A blush had risen in his cheeks. Magnus sighed sipping his beverage willing his eyes to remain dry. "Feel free to tell me to fuck off." Alec teased trying to lighten the somber mood. 

"It's ok." whispered Magnus into his drink. "I guess I am still processing it all. I really loved her you know. My whole life was around her. I just feel so lost now, like I can't find my footing." He could feel more tears starting. "And then there is you being so nice to me, even though you don't need to. I guess it's just throwing me - like what is your angle." Magnus regretted the words the moment he spoke them and risked a look up at Alec. He expected him to look angry to shout but his face was just as open and honest as before with not a hint of malice. "Sorry." Magnus sputtered. "That was stupid." 

Alec shook his head. "It's fine. But I promise no angle." he sighed taking a sip of his drink. "To be honest when I saw you sitting on the step looking like you had just lost your best friend it reminded me of when I found one of _my_ best friends on my doorstep one night. She had a split lip, black eye and was crying her heart out. She had been with this guy that we all knew was no good, but she didn't see it. By the time she realized what he was, they were living together and she felt trapped. Unfortunately, it took him busting her lip for her to finally have the courage to leave him. Jace am I went back for her stuff, beat the crap out of the guy and she stayed with my sister for a few months. She is good now, and with a guy that treats her right. But it took a long time to get there, and I always thought that if I had just done something sooner it would not have gotten as far as it did." Alec sighed again suddenly looking old beyond his years. "Seeing you. You had this same look. Lost and trapped. This isn't a pity thing I promise." Alec stammered hurriedly eyes wide. "Just seeing that look again I couldn't _not _do anything, you know." he looked at Magnus blue eyes an endless pool. 

"I understand." Said Magnus and oddly he did. He understood wanting to make up for past mistakes, probably better than most. "Thank you for being honest with me." He drank the rest of his tea deciding he had probably overstayed the length of his welcome. "I should go." Alec scrambled to his feet.

"Right sure... ummm... here." He grabbed an envelope and pressed it into Magnus' hand. Magnus could feel the keys through the paper. "That will get you in. I will send you the paperwork about the building and if you need help moving your stuff I am around tomorrow after 8 and Friday." Magnus nodded following Alec too the door and accepting his jacket. He was about to leave when Alec's voice stopped him. "I don't know your ex; but I am getting to know you and you seem pretty special. She doesn't deserve you. "Alec's face was bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "More unsolicited advice but don't be there when she comes to get her stuff. Be long gone if you can. Don't give her the satisfaction." 

Magnus could see it in his mind's eye, him in the apartment seeing _her _again. She would probably bring her new guy- as if finding them fucking in the middle of the apartment had not been bad enough. He felt his breath shorten. He could not see her again- not alone. Even the thought of going back there again had anxiety turning his blood to ice. 

Alec seemed to sense his distress. "You ok?" his hand hovered not quite touching Magnus' arm and for that he was grateful, Magnus did not think he could handle anyone touching him when he was on the knife-edge like this.

"Yes." he wheezed forcing air into his restricting lungs. He took another few breaths to calm himself then spoke. Voice still sounding strained. "Could I move here tonight?" He blurted out. Alec blinked in surprise but he quickly schooled his features into a neutral expression. 

"Of course. I don't have a car but a friend of mine has a van. I could borrow it and be at your place in about an hour." Once again Magnus was hit by how accommodating Alec was. 

"Thank you." He squeaked. Hating how week his voice sounded. "I don't want to spend another night there." _Another night alone. _

"I'll make the call said Alec, pulling out his phone. He stepped aside and spoke into the phone as Magnus tried to will feeling back into his extremities. Alec's voice vaguely registered through the fog.

"Hey Simon... Ya Alec. Can I borrow your van for a few hours? .... It's important Simon..... I'm helping a friend move."

The words swirled in Magnus head 'important', 'friend'. It cut through the haze threatening to consume him and bought Magnus back to himself. 

"Now would be preferable.... OK the keys on the hook by the door?... ok I will put them back when I am done.... Thanks." He hung up the phone just as Magnus finished his little internal meltdown. "Ok I am just gonna run over to Simon's grab the van and head to your place. Text me the address?" Alec asked as he pulled on his black combat-style boots and a leather jacket. Magnus nodded mutely slightly stunned. "Ok sweet. Try your keys in the lock too I had to get that one re-cut after Jace got drunk and broke it trying to open a soup can. Don't ask." 

"Most of your stories involving you brother seemed to revolve around him being drunk." Magnus teased. 

Alec chucked "You have no idea. You ready?"

Magnus looked back at the room one more time. It was simple and clean with only a few splattering of photos around the room as personal touches but it felt homier then his place ever had. Home. The word reverberated down to Magnus core. This was going to be his home. A beautiful top floor apartment, with a view so stunning most people would cut off their right arm for. Shared with the most kind-hearted person Magnus had ever met beyond his own friend Catarina. Magnus pressed his lips together as a something pleasant bubbled up in his chest. Maybe he was going to be ok after all.

Magnus nodded. "I am." _I really am. _


	3. Promise of Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec helps Magnus move his things. Magnus decides that maybe things are starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically 100% fluff just to indulge in the domestic cuteness that is Alec and Magnus.

It was almost sad how easily Magnus was able to box up most of his life. It had been just over an hour since he and Alec had parted and already his entire life was pilled in the living room ready to be boxed up. In fact, a lot of it had never been un-boxed from when he had moved in with Camille the year before. 

He glanced at the text from Alec.

**6:04**

**From Alexander (Guardian Angel) Lightwood:**

**Got the van from Simon's place. Going to grab boxes and coffee. Be there by 6:30ish.**

Magnus was once again hit by how accommodating Alec was. Never had anyone put Magnus first the way Alec did- like it was nothing to do so. It was a little unnerving 

_Snap out of it._ He ordered himself with a shake.

Grabbing the garbage bags from the kitchen he matched into the bedroom to bag up his wardrobe. As much as it pained him to subject his lovey collection of clothing to garbage garment bags it was the easiest way to move them across town. 

"I am sorry my beauties." Magnus apologized as he bagged then up. 

20 minutes later when Alec arrived Magnus had all his belongings in piles in the center of the living room along with the boxes from storage and his clothing all bagged. 

"Wow, you work fast." Remarked Alec as he handed Magnus the coffees so he could drop the pile of collapsed boxes onto the floor. 

"It's pretty easy when you never really un-packed in the first place." Admitted Magnus bitterly. 

Alec scowled seemingly outraged on his behalf. "Well, that is not going to be the case at our place." Magnus tried to ignore the way his heart clenched at the way Alec said _our_. "I have to be at work for 6am tomorrow but unless something important burns down I will be home by 8 and I expect to see your stuff all over our apartment. Invite some friends over to help unpack if you want." 

"I may just do that." Smiled Magnus weekly. "I have been kind of giving my friends the silent treatment today so they probably think I am dead by this point." He sighed looking around. "Shall we get started? I have already pilled things together how they should be boxed up. Now we just have to put them in the boxes and actually move them."

Alec pulled two sharpies out of his back pocket.

"Locked and loaded." He looked so excited Magnus could not help but smile. 

Grabbing the top box Magnus plopped down beside his merger pile of kitchen things. Alec grabbed another and went to get started on the books.

"So what job has you getting up at the ungodly hour of 6 am anyway?" Asked Magnus after a moment.

"Oh, I'm a firefighter."

Magnus felt his jaw drop. "Your kidding?" 

Alec chucked. "I'm not." 

"So when you say you'll be home unless something important burns down..." Magnus trailed off.

"I mean it quite literally." Alec laughed. 

Magnus laughed too. "A firefighter. Crazy."

Alec nodded. "Ya actually Jace and I both are in the same station."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Magnus arched an eyebrow at Alec who smirked.

"Both. Jace may be a pain in my ass but that is what brothers are for. He has my back and at the end of the day, there is no one I would rather walk into a burning building beside. Do you have any siblings?"

Magnus shook his head moving onto the next box. "Only child I'm afraid. You mentioned a sister before, do you have any other sibling? Or just the two?"

"Oh no. I'm the oldest. Jace is a year younger. Isabelle a year younger than him, she's 24, and midway through her medical degree to become a forensic pathologist. The youngest is Max. He's only 15 so he's forever the baby of the family." Magnus could see how Alec swelled with pride when talking about his siblings, it was adorable. "Jace also works at the gym near our building on his days off. It's owned by Hodge an old family friend. I think Jace would like to take it over someday. " 

"He sounds ambitious. How does he find the time?"

"It's pretty common for Firefighters to have other part-time jobs." Explained Alec. "Our shifts may be murder but we also get quite a lot of time off, it's nice to fill it with something."

"Do you have another job?" 

Alec nodded. "Ya. I help out at the gym sometimes when they are short. But I mostly work part-time as a paralegal for a local law firm that specialized in mediation and separation agreements." 

"Ok, now I am doubly impressed." Admitted Magnus. "Beauty, brawn, and brains. Is there anything you can't do?" Alec blushed red right to the tips of his ears.

"It's no big dealing really. My parents always wanted me to become a layer and eventually take over their company." Magnus noted the almost hostile shift in Alec's tone when he mentioned his parents but decided not to press further. "After it became clear that, that was not going to happen I switched to get my paralegal and did that for a few months before Jace and I decided to become firefighters. The place I work at is run by a friend. They are really doing me the favour letting me help out on my off day."

"Still impressive." Insisted Magnus. Sealing up the last of his knickknacks before moving onto his office pile. A white ball of fur dashed out from under the couch stalking over to where Alec knelt. Alec turned and his whole face lit up upon seeing the tiny ball of fluff.

"Hello, little one." Alec cooed reaching out. Magnus started to call out a warning but the words died in his tongue as Chairman happy headbutted Alec's hand asking for pets before flopping down to present his belly for rubs. "Magnus your cat is so cute!" Alec exclaimed. "He's so tiny! What's his name?" Magnus blinked momentary stunned at how easily the Chairman had accepted Alec. 

"Chairman Meow" The grin that Alec gave him warmed Magnus to his very core. "He likes you."

"Is that good?"

"I could never live with someone my Cat didn't like." Magnus teased and then a dark looked passed over his face. "He never liked Camille. I guess I should have taken that as the first warning sign." Alec was by his side in an instant.

"Hey, none of that." He gave Magnus bicep a small squeeze. "You are not responsible for her shitty behavior. Ok?" Magnus nodded weekly glad the lump in his throat had the sense to stay where it was. "Good. Now let's finish boxing this up."

...

It only took a few hours and two trips in the van to get all of Magnus' stuff into Alec's apartment even with a pizza break.

It turned out Alec was indeed a wonderful listener and Magnus found him opening up about things he had only told his closet friends. He told Alec how he had been born in Indonesia, before coming to the states, had no siblings but 3 amazing friends who were all the family he needed. Magnus was gratefully Alec had extended him the same courtesy of not pressing about his parents when he did not offer up the information. 

He told, or rather complained to Alec about his office job in sales that Camille had talked him into getting since it was run by a friend of her father's. Alec had let him rant for almost a full 45 minutes about how much he hated the soul-sucking ghouls he worked with and how he felt so slimy after work when he had been forced to basically lie to buyers to get their money. Magnus had even admitted that he originally had gone though for massage therapy and had actually finished his courses but never gotten around to taking his licencing exam. 

Then Magnus had told him about Camille how they met. How she had enchanted him. The first time she cheated. How they had gone to therapy, moved in together, how Magnus had come home early from work to set up a romantic dinner to propose only to find her fucking his boss' son on the living room carpet. He had been crying again by that point. 

Alec had taken it all in stride. Letting Magnus unload his feeling, sob on his shoulder and did most of the heavy lifting. It was all too good to be true. Magnus still felt like he was waiting for Alec's happy mask to fall or for him to see what a complete mess Magnus was and kick him out.

Alec's voice shook him out of his dark thoughts as he set the last box down on the floor.

"I am just going to run the van back to Simon, I should only be about 1/2 an hour, but with Simon, I always like to give myself an extra 30-minute buffer for his endless chatter," Alec rolled his eyes but there was no real heat behind the statement. More exasperation one felt for a little brother. "Seriously the guy never stops talking. Anyway there is guest bedding up in the loft you can use. Don't worry about this stuff tonight it can wait till morning."

Magnus nodded. Even though Alec had done most of the lifting he was still beat. "Thank you I think I am going to unpack my clothes and call it a night."

"Sound good, be back soon." And with that, he was gone leaving Magnus in the sea of boxes all alone. The Chairman was batting a loose cardboard lid, pleased as punch. He had hated the van ride over and hissing the entire time, but when he got to the apartment and it became clear they were not going to the vet he immediately began to explore his new space. 

"Come on." Magnus cooed, scooping up the little fluff ball. "I doubt Alec wants little kitty prints all over his nice couch." 

...

In his defense, Magnus had wanted to wait till Alec got back before falling asleep, it was only 9:30 after all; but after sorting his clothes and making his bed his emotional roller-coaster of a day began catching up with him. Deciding her deserved a 'short break' Magnus lay on the bed shutting his eyes, reveling in the pillow-soft mattress so different from his old bed. Seriously it was like the difference between sleeping on a bed of clouds and on a coffin. 

Chairman jumped up, curling up on his chest before he began to purr- sending sending the vibration through his body. Magnus half-remember he had not texted his friends back and that he technically had work tomorrow, but he was rapidly losing interest in anything that required consciousness. He could call in sick for the 4th day in a row. He deserved it after the hell week he'd been through.

His sleepy thoughts eventually drifted to Alec. Alexander Lightwood. A dark-haired demigod that had appeared right at Magnus moment of greatest need. It was like something out of a fairy tale. Magnus smiled at the thought snuggling further into the bed. 

Today had still been one of the worse drays of his life but for the first time in a long time Magnus did not fear what would come with tomorrow. It suddenly seemed like a promise instead of a trial.

Tomorrow things would look better. Tomorrow. 

With that in mind, Magnus allowed himself to slip off into the oblivion of sleep. 


	4. New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' friends descend on his new apartment to grill him about his new roommate. Raphael makes an interesting discovery about Alec.

Magnus awoke to a cat on his head. Well more specifically to Chairmen Meow on his head, licking his eyes open. 

"Ah gross! Chairman!" scolded Magnus pushing the fluff ball away. Chairman's tail slashed back and forth angrily glaring at Magnus with more aggression than an 8-pound ball of fluff should posses. "Fine, I'm up. I'm up." 

Magnus rubbed his eyes feeling the smear of eyeliner. He froze. It was then he became aware of a few things. 

1-This bed was far too comfortable to be his own 

2- He was still in his clothing from yesterday 

3- This was definitely not his room 

Then his memory caught up with his sleep laden brain and the events of the past few days came pouring back taking over his mind's eyes without his consent.

_Magnus reached into his pocket for the 5th time in as many minutes as if the ring had somehow disappeared between the elevator and his front door. His finger shook with nervousness as he pulled out his keys and he nearly dropped the bonnet of 2 dozen roses. This was actually happening. He was going to do it. After 3 years he was going to ask Camille to marry him. He had left work early to set up giving himself time to set up the perfect proposal. _

_Pushing the door open Magnus stepped into the apartment and dropped the roses for a whole different reason. Deep grunts and breathy moans of 'Yes baby! Harder!' Filled the apartment and there in the center of the room was Camille sprawled on her back on the coffee table as blond hair man pounded into her. _

_Magnus made a noise like a wounded animal in the back of his throat. The man did not seem to notice but Camille eyes opened and zeroed in on him, but there was no shame or apology in her eyes only lust and a hint of a challenge. As if she was daring Magnus to so something. _

_'Oh Ralph!' she cried never breaking eye contact with Magnus._

_Ralph_ _ Scott the son of Magnus' boss, and Camille's father's close personal friend. The guy Camille had been 'working with' on a joint project between the companies for months, often late into the night or over weekend 'business' trip out of town. _

_They had probably been sleeping together for months, if not longer. _

_The realization hit Magnus like a knife to the gut. _ _She was cheating on him. Again. She probably had never stopped. And he had been completely blind to it. _

_He wanted to yell at her, punch the bliss out expression right off Raplph's stupid face, but he couldn't move. He felt numb. _ _Anger and shame bubbled up in Magnus' gut as tears began pooling in his eyes. _ _He had to get out of there. So he ran from the apartment, slamming the door behind him as Camille's cries of ecstasy chased him from the building._

_He made it to the ally before he threw up. What the hell was he going to do now? _

Magnus pressed his nails into his palm forcing himself from the memory and scrubbed at the tears in his eyes. He felt like a leaky faucet with the amount of crying he had done in the past 4 days since walking in on Camille.

"I am a fucking mess Chairman." Complained Magnus. The Chairman purred in agreement butting his head against Magnus' hand demanding attention. 

Magnus turned his thoughts to Alec, his real-life guardian angel that had swooped in and was the reason he was now living in the most gorgeous apartment Magnus had ever seen and not with his cheating bitch of an ex. Yesterday seemed almost unreal like some sort of crazy dream Magnus' brain had cooked up to cope with his impending homelessness. 

After all, gorgeous men dropping out of the sky looking for a roommate for their beautiful, affordable apartments was the kind of thing that only happened in movies. Or really cheesy romance novels. It was all too good to be true, and now in the light of morning Mangus was waiting for the other shoe to drop. To realize that it was all a dream. 

Magnus drug his fingers into the mattress- it certainly felt real. His phone buzzed on the bedside table reminding him that he had not texted his friends back. Magnus sighed grabbing his phone to see 17 missed calls and 18 unread messages. He groaned.

Most were from Cat. 

**4:08pm**

**Group chat: My lovelies!**

**From Kitty Cat**

**You know we are here from you whatever you need.**

**4:10pm**

**Group chat: My lovelies!**

**From Raphael **

**Good on you from finally dumping the bitch **

**4:15pm**

**Group chat: My lovelies!**

**From Little Cabbage**

**Here here!**

**4:15pm**

**From Kitty Cat **

**Group chat: My lovelies!**

**Guys have some decorum Magnus needs our support right now!**

**We are here for you sweetie whatever your need.**

After the texts had gotten progressively more concerned before becoming angry at Magnus lack of communication. The voice mails were worse. With one form cat just saying:

**"If you are dead I will resurrect you just to kill you myself again. Answer your phone, Magnus!"**

Another text came through as he was thinking about how much longer he could safely ignore them.

**10:34am**

**From Kitty Cat**

**Magnus, I went by your place and the landlord said you turned in your keys! What the hell! If you don't respond right now I am getting Raphel to track your phone! You know he can do it!**

Magnus sighed and typed out a response

**10:35am**

**Group chat: My lovelies!**

**From: Magnus the Magnificent**

**I am not dead. Thank you for your concern. I moved. I was moving. I did not see your messages until now. **

**Just woke up.**

**10:35am**

**Group chat: My lovelies!**

**From Kitty Cat**

**You what!?!?!?**

**Where? When?! Where are you?!?! We are coming over. **

**10:36am**

**Group chat: My lovelies!**

**From: Magnus the Magnificent **

**Give me an hour. I need to shower and check in with my new roommate it's kind of his place. I will get back to you. **

**10:37am**

**Group chat: My lovelies!**

**From Kitty Cat**

**One hour Bane. Then I sic Raphael on you.**

Tossing his phone to the end of the bed Magnus ventured out of his bedroom only to be assaulted by the most delicious scent of french toast and cinnamon that he had ever smelt. 

"God that smells amazing!" He moaned as his stomach reminded him that he had skipped more than a few meals recently. Following his nose to the kitchen, Magnus found French toast and bacon sitting in a small food warming tray next to a full pot of coffee on keep-warm. There was a note scribbled beside the coffee pot. Magnus' heart clenched in his chest. 

_Morning Roomie!_

_Hope I didn't wake you this morning when I was making this. Hope you like french toast. Thought you could use a hot breakfast- hope it stays warm. If you don't like it feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge or cupboard. _

_Anyways, enjoy! Towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom. Take whatever you like. I also tossed the box labelled bathroom in there. Feel free to put your stuff wherever there is space._

_Oh and call your friends over- I don't want them to think you are dead. _

_See you tonight unless something important burns down!_

_-Alec _

_Ps I fed The Chairman, don't let him lie to you _

Magnus looked down to where Chairman was weaving between his feet looking up expectantly.

"Even Alec is onto your games kitten." Magnus teased. Opening the warmer Magnus inhaled the sweet smell of Cinnamon french toast and bacon. It was almost enough to make him forget the fact that in less then an hour his friends would be descending on him. "Time to face the music Chairman." sighed Magnus tossing a bit of Bacon into his mouth. Chairman batted at his pant leg looking for a hand out completely unsympathetic to Magnus' plight. "Not helpful kitten." Magnus groaned but tossed him a small bit of bacon all the same.

"I need to shower." He muttered.

...

Exactly one hour later, freshly showed and made up Magnus paced by the front door waiting for his friends to arrive. Even though he was expecting it he still jumped when the intercom box buzzed.

"Bane!" It was Raphael's voice. "Open up."

"Be nice Raph." Interjected Cat. 

"Open the door, Magnus." Called out Ragnor over them, his posh British accent only adding to the exasperated tone of his voice. Magnus sighed pressing the button.

"It's open." Weaving his way through the boxes to the couch Magnus flopped onto it to await his friends. Chairman had wisely chosen to hide in the bedroom and Magnus almost wished he could join him, or that he could have a drink. Or two. Or three. He absently wondered if Alec had any good liquor and how badly his friends would judge him for drinking before noon. Before he could cave to the poor decision voices in his head there was a loud knocking on the door.

"It's open." He called making no move to get up. There was a scuffle as in walked Ragnor, Catarina and Raphael.

They were an odd mix to be sure.

Ragnor, the designated 'old man' of the group stood tall at 6ft with grey hair already interrupting his curly, wiry black-brown hair despite him only being 30. Magnus was convinced he was greying young just so his looks could match his cranky old man persona. As if his penchants for always wearing a waistcoat, cravat and overcoat didn't do that already. 

Catarina was a dark-skinned beauty with hazel eyes and thick braided black hair with white tips that was currently piled so high on her head she looked nearly as tall as Magnus despite the 4-inch height difference.

Then there was shortest of their misfit group Raphae, the honey skinned, the dark hired Latino who might have the face of an innocent angel, but the soul of the crankiest person in the entire world. Who, despite his short 5'5'' stature, always managed to look effortlessly intimidating in his dark suits and black hair he constantly gelled back in a gentle sweep. Honestly, he was the only 25-year-old Magnus knew who always dressed like he was on his way to a funeral. 

Magnus felt a warm glow of affection bubble up in his chest. They may be an odd group but they were his family. Magnus smiled. "Hello, my dears welcome to my humble abode." 

Raphael's eyes roamed the place critically. "Dios Magnus, what organ did you need to sell off to afford this place?"

Catarina smacked his arm. "Raphael we agreed to be supportive."

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You agreed to be supportive. I am a realist and no one just finds a place this nice." With that, he began to move around the room with the same critical eye one might implore at a crime scene.

"Please continue to snoop into my roommate's things." Magnus sighed sarcastically. "I'm sure he loves it when strangers riffled through his stuff." Cat and Ragnor sat down across for him on the couch.

"How are you old friend?" asked Ragnor. Although his face remained neutral Magnus could see the concern in his eyes.

"I've been better." Magnus admitted. Cat reached across the table and took Magnus' hand.

"What happened, sweetie? You can tell us." They were both looking at him with such pleading looks, and even Raphael had stopped his slow sweep of the room to listen. Magnus swallowed hard ordering his eyes to remain dry.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." 

So Magnus told them. The words pouring from his mouth once he started. 

He told them how he had taken the afternoon off work and come home to Camille fucking Ralph in their living room. He told them how she did not even try to fight for them and told Magnus _he _was the crazy one for believing in monogamy and gave him the ultimatum to either accept it or move out. He told them how he had barely moved from the couch for 2 days, wallowing in a haze of alcohol and self-loathing until the very real threat that he was going to get kicked out of his apartment sunk in. Then he told them about Alec. How he had found him covered in coffee on the front steps and had listened, offered him a place to live. Effectively saving him from eviction and having to face Camille again. Magnus was thankful he managed to keep his tears at bay, even as his voice quivered and threaten to betray him. 

"Esa puto coño!" cursed Raphael as soon as Magnus finished his story. 

"She was never good enough for you I always said that!" Agreed Ragnor. "I always said she was a cold-hearted vampire sucking the life out of everything she touched! You never..."

"I am really not in the mood for I told you so's right now." Interrupted Magnus. Something in his eyes must have betrayed how utterly broken he felt because Ragnor snapped his mouth shut. Cat moved to sit beside him, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Magnus allowed himself to sink into her embrace. "I was going to ask her to marry me." He admitted quietly. 

"Oh, Magnus." breathed Cat.

"Not anymore, obviously." He muttered wiping away a tear that managed to escape his eyes. "It's for the best. I would have been terrible at marriage anyway."

"Dios!" Cursed Raph his tightly clenched fists the only indication of how utterly pissed he was. "I'll kill her." 

"I'll help." Agreed Ragnor.

"Dave down in the crematorium owes me a favour." Cat remarked. Magnus' heart swelled in his chest at his friend's show of affection. Even if it was through bodily harm.

"I much as love how supportive you all and in your wellness to commit a felony for me I really don't want any of you to end up in jail. Especially not over her. I'm fine." They all shared skeptical looks. "It hurts but I am going to be ok. I have a decent apartment and a good roommate." Alec words came rushing back to him giving him strength. "Breakup sucks and honestly it hurts like hell. But eventually, it will stop hurting and then it will get better. Maybe not today or in a week from now but it will get better."

Ragnor arched an eyebrow at him. "When did you get so philosophical." 

Magnus blushed. "It was something Alec said to me the other day."

"Tell us more about this Alec." prompted Cat and Magnus could see the mother hen look in her eyes. 

"Yes." Agreed Ragnor. "Who is this strange man you have agreed to move in with like you are some kind of hippy?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I am renting a room in an apartment he just happens to be living it Ragnor. It is not like we are shacking up at a music festival."

"This him?" Asked Raphael who had resumed his sweep of the room. Magnus looked to where Raph was pointing to a picture of Alec and girl that shared his dark hair but had striking green eyes. "He looks like a jerk. This the girlfriend?"

"You can't say he looks like a jerk from one picture! And no that is his sister. Isabelle." 

Raphael glared like Alec's photo was personally offending him.

"Still looks like a jerk." He muttered darkly moving on from the photo.

"You know you could have stayed with me, Magnus." Offered Ragnor. "I do have that extra room."

Cat nodded. "Not that we don't trust your judgment."

"We don't." Supplied Raphael. 

Cat shot him a glare. "We just want to make sure you didn't rush into anything. Admitted this place is nice but ..." She trailed off, as if struggling to find a nice way to voice her concerns. Ragnor seemed to have no such problem.

"What she means to say is, are you sure this guy is not a drug dealer to offer you a place this nice for so cheep?" 

"Alec is not like that!" Magnus defended. "I agree the rent is incredibly reasonable and I had my doubts at first. But Alec is a firefighter and he said he had Jace did a lot of the work themselves on the place. I read over the contract carefully I am not locked into anything and Alec has been nothing but accommodating. Is it so hard to believe that sometimes a person just wants to help a guy out." 

"Everyone has an angle, Magnus." Warned Raphael. Who Magnus now noticed was riffling _through _Alec desk drawer. "You just have to find what it is." 

"Raph what are you doing? That's Alec's stuff get out of there." 

"I am just trying to get a read on the guy." Raph defended still pulling papers from the desk. "I have to make sure you are not living with a psychopath. I mean what kind of guy just invites a random person he just met to be his roommate."

"Alexander." Defended Magnus glaring at the Latino. 

"Oh, its Alexander now is it?" Ragnor teased.

"Shut up Cabbage brain."

"Real mature Magnus." Chastised Cat.

Magnus looked over to where Raphael was _still _rifling through Alec's desk. "Raphael get out of there!" Magnus scrambled up to stop the blatant invasion of Alec's privacy. 

"Dios what is this!?" Raphael held up a calendar looking appalled.

"It's a calendar, Raphael." Sighed Magnus making his way across the room "You know the thing people write down important dates in." Magnus made a grab for it but Raphael held it out of reach. 

"I know what it is Magnus." He huffed flipping through it trying to find a specific page. "I mean what is this?" He shoved it into Magnus' face. By now Cat and Ragnor interest had peeked and they now hovered over Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus took the calendar and looked at the image for September. His mouth went dry.

The image was of Alec and another blond hair man, Magnus assumed was Jace in front of a fire truck. There where both shirtless with their fire pants and suspenders hanging low on their hips to expose the band of their underwear that read 'balls of steel'. 

"Dame Magnus! Your roommate is hot!" exclaimed Cat grabbing the calendar to get a better look. "He's the dark-haired one right?" Magnus nodded mutely his brain still trying to process the image. 

Jace had a cocky grin on his face and was holding a dripping fire-hose while Alec held a hatched casually resting on his bare shoulders making his bisects pop. Their torso were perfectly sculpted and glistening with moisture, highlighting abs that could have been sculpted by the gods themselves. 

Magnus swallowed. Hard. Even with the baggie sweaters he wore, he figured Alec was well-built being a fireman and all, but this was a whole other level of male perfection. The man was a real-life Adonis. 

There was a dark smattering of hair on Alec's chest with a light trial that disappeared into his pants, accentuated by the perfect V that beckoned Magnus eyes straight to Alec's crotch. 

"What's with the tattoos?" Ragnor muttered grabbing the calendar from Cat. It was then Magnus noticed the ink-black tattoos of dark swirling lines that stood out in stark contrast against his pale skin. Both Jace and Alec had a matching tattoo over their right hip bone and left shoulders. Alec had another right under his collar bone and on the inside of his right arm.

"Probably in some kind of demonic cult." Muttered Raphael. Ragnor held the calendar close to his eyes squinting.

"They look almost like runes. From a tribe of ancient warriors who called themselves Shadowhunters if I am not mistaken, and I never am."

"There you have it." Clapped Magnus grabbing the calendar away from his friends. "Listen to the boring history professor he knows what he is talking about." 

"Well, at least if he is a serial killer, he's good looking, serial killer." Teased Cat. "I would let him tie me up in his basement anytime." Magnus blushed red.

"Alec is not a serial killer. He is completely normal."

"That's what all serial killers want you to think." Said Raphael still idly searching through the desk. 

Magnus slammed the drawer shut before Raph got any ideas about searching Alec's laptop. "Alright, that's enough. Now that we have established my roommate is not in a serial killer or in a cult are you guys going to help me unpack or not?" Ragnor pulled a face but begrudgingly took the box Cat offered him. 

"Supportive remember." She warned looking pointedly between Ragnor and Raphael who was trying to edge towards the door. 

"Supportive," Raphael muttered under his breath, grabbing a box labelled books. "¿Qué Me veo como un sostén?"

Magnus chuckled to himself watching his friends pulling his item from boxes and arranging them around the room. This was exactly the kind of fresh start he needed. New apartment, new roommate, heck maybe he would even get a new job.

He looked down the sexy fireman calendar still clutched in his hand. Things were looking up indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish courtesy of Google translate  
¿Qué Me veo como un sostén? - "What do I look like, a bra?"


	5. Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Lightwood had definitely lost his god dame mind.  
Asking a random person, he had just met sobbing on the sidewalk to move into his house was definitely sign of a metal deficiency on his part. But in his defence, he had always lost the ability to function around beautiful men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec's perspective on Magnus moving in with him because I have no self-control and could not help myself from writing more of Alec being adorkable or pass up the opportunity to write sibling banter.

Alec wove his way through the busy streets towards the address Izzy had texted him. He knew he was on his way to being late but in his defence, this was not a part of town he spent a lot of time in. He debated sending Izzy a text to warn her of his impending tardiness when his attention was snapped away by a man slumped at the base of his steps, a large stain that looked like coffee covering the front of his shirt. He was attractive Alec noted, looking about Alec own age with Asian’s features wearing a tight sparkly shirt that was pull taught over his shoulder teasing at the firm body beneath. Alec shook himself out of his ogling and thought about carrying on, after all the guy could be on some sort of drug trip, but then he saw the look on the man’s face. So utterly defeated and hopeless. Like the world had lost all of its colour and there was nothing to live for anymore. Alec’s stomach churned, he knew that look and he knew there was no way he could do anything but stop.

Taking a breath, he surveyed the man once more to make sure he did not look dangerous- after all this was New York.

Not seeing any outward signs that this man was going to mug him Alec made his presence known. 

“Hey, are you alright?” The man’s head snapped up and Alec breath caught in his throat. The man was gorgeous. Easily the most attractive person Alec had ever seen. His eyes were a striking green/gold that somehow managed to be completely captivating even filling with tears as they were.

The man let out a choking sob burring his face in his hands and Alec’s heart broke for him.

“No, this the worst day of my entire life.”

Mind made up Alec sat beside the man, careful to leave enough space in case he did not want to be touched.

“What happened?” He asked softly. Using the gentle comforting tone had cultivated over the years of dealing with his sibling’s heartbreaks. 

The man let out another sob. “My girlfriend just broke up with me. We had been having problems for a while, but things had been good again we were moving past it. I got a ring; I was going to propose.” His voice broke on the word tears starting to leak from his eyes. “She was cheating on me. She had been for a while. She is running off with him to Europe or something. I guess she decided to let the lease on our apartment laps too. I should have checked it. So, now I have 5 days to find a new place. I'm also probably going to lose my shitty job since I’ve missed the last 2 days because I have been complacently catatonic on my couch. I haven’t told my friends because they never liked her in the first place, so they will just say 'I told you so' and look at me with this pity and I really can’t deal with that right now. I finally force myself go out today return the ring and to try to find a place and this jerk on a skateboard knocked me over without so much as a sorry- so now my knees hurt, and I'm covered in coffee. This was my favourite shirt and it is my birthday!" He finished bitterly. "Happy fucking birthday to me." He pressed his hand to his eyes roughly to stop the now steady flow of tears, smearing his eyeliner in the process. "And now I've ruined my eyeliner." He choked starting a fresh wave of tears.

Alec’s heart clenched painfully and suddenly he was 19 again. Sitting in his crappy car in a Walmart parking lot all his worldly possessions crammed into the back seat after being given the ultimatum by his parents. Meet the nice lawyer-in-training girl and give up the whole ‘gay phase’ or move out. Nowhere to go, no one he could call. Sporting the same lost look this man had now.

Mind made up Alec brought himself back to the present knowing that there was no way he was going to let this gorgeous man face homelessness alone.

Brotherly instinct taking over he moved closer to the man.

“Can I hug you?” This seemed to surprise the man as his little chocked sobs stopped and he looked-up eyes wide.

“What?" He hiccuped.

"Can I hug you?" Alec repeated. "You seem like you need it, but I didn't want to touch you without permission. Plus, I have been told I give really good hugs." He held his arms out in invitation. The man nodded slowly and allowed Alec to pull him into a tight hug. As soon as Alec had his arms around him the man practically melted into his body. Burring his face in Alec's chest. Alec could smell the sweet scent of sandalwood from his hair and had to resist the urge to bury his face in it.

God, it had been too long. _Just got kicked out by his girlfriend Lightwood. _Alec reminded himself. _Emotionally unavailable and very straight._

"You are a pretty good hugger." The man admitted into Alec’s chest. Alec chucked releasing him as the man wiped the last of the wetness from his face.

"I'm Magnus." He offered. Wiping his hand on his jeans before holding it out to the Alec.

"Alec." Alec supplied taking his hand.

"Short for Alexander?" Magnus inquired. Alec scrunched up his face at the use of his full name.

"Only when I'm in trouble."

Magnus barked out a laugh and Alec had to join him loving the way his eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled.

"Thank you, Alec." Said Magnus smiling sadly. "You have made this day from hell just a little more bearable." He stood, picking up his fallen cup. "I should go. I will have to face my friends eventually. Especially since I will probably be crashing on their couches for the foreseeable future. Thank you again."

As Magnus walked away, shoulders slumped in defeat, Alec's mind went into overdrive. Almost before his brain had consciously processed his thoughts, he blurted out.

"Do you like cats?"

Magnus stopped turning slowly. “Yes. Why?”

Alec blushed, realizing that his words were getting ahead of his brain. 

"I have been thinking about getting one and wanted to make sure you were ok with pets."

Magnus looked completely perplexed."I have a cat actually; but why would I need to like your potential pet choice."

Alec blushed; he really was not doing a great job of explaining himself. Taking a breath, he tried to organize his words into something coherent.

"Right sorry. Getting ahead of myself. My brother recently moved in with his girlfriend, so I have an extra room. The rent is manageable by myself, but I was thinking about getting another roommate." Alec felt his face flame with embarrassment. He sounded crazy. Like actually insane, inviting this man **he just met, **to move in with him. But he was in too deep now to stop. "If you were interested. It's a decent place. 10th floor in Brooklyn. I promise I am not a complete weirdo. You might have to deal with my siblings walking in like they own the place but that's it."

Magnus blinked at him, seemingly in shock from the offer, or Alec's word vomit it was hard to tell. "You're offering me a place to live?"

Alec nodded. "Ya. You seem like a decent guy who is in a tight spot. I know what that's like." He suppressed a shudder thinking back to his own brief homelessness. “But someone was there to help me out and now I would like to do the same for you. As long as you are not a serial killer or like into naked raves or something. I'm fine with the occasional small party as long as nothing gets broken, but I already have a full-time job keeping my siblings out of trouble I don't want to be worried about my roommate too." Alec forced himself to smile to stop the embarrassing stream of words that _would not stop pouring from his mouth._

Alec felt the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall. Way did he always lose the ability to talk like a normal person around boys.

Magnus seemed to be examining him and Alec tried to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine felling Magnus' gaze rake up his body. Gods it really had been too long.

"You don't have to make a decision now." Alec broke the silence not sure how much more of Magnus gaze he could take."How about I give you my number and if you are interested you can text me to see the place. If not, you don't text me and we never see each other again." Alec pulled a notebook from his shoulder bag scribbling his number on it. He paused only briefly before adding _Happy Birthday._

Before he could lose his nerve Alec pressed the paper into Magnus’ hand. "Think about it. I've got to run. But if you ever need someone to talk to, give me a call. No expectations, I promise. I've been told I am a good listener too." Giving Magnus what he hoped was a comforting smile before turning to continue on his way, cursing his inability to function like a normal person when he met new people.

Alec sighed rubbing at the hair on the back of his neck. It was not meeting new people, or even men, that was the problem. It was devastatingly handsome, completely breathtaking gorgeous men that were the problem. Alec always lost the ability to function like a normal freaking human around attractive men and Magnus had looks in spades.

Alec was so deep in his own thoughts that he almost missed his phone ringing.

“Hello?”

“Alec!” His sister’s voice was so loud in his ear that he had to pull the phone away a good few inches. “Where are you?! You are never late? Have you been mugged?”

Alec sighed. “I have not been mugged Iz. Just got a little turned around on the street.”

“Honestly Alec getting lost is Jace’s job you are supposed to be better with directions!”

“Ya, Ya.” Alec huffed approaching the Café they were meeting at. “I am right outside I can see you yelling into your phone like a lunatic.”

“Alec Gideon Lightwood…” He cut off her rant by hanging up.

She met him just inside the door in full glare mode, Alec passed by her to sit with Jace in the booth gladly accepting a coffee from his brother.

“You’re late.” Jace noted.

“You just got a front-row seat to that. Great observational skills Jace.” Said Alec dryly as Izzy joined them not breaking her death glare as she slid into the booth.

“You’re never late.” Jace said. Alec sighed. He was not getting out of this. 

“Ok, fine I met someone on the way here we got talking, I lost track of time.” Izzy whole demeanour shifted.

“Like a boy!” she squealed excitedly.

“Like a potential roommate.” Countered Alec.

“You are replacing me already?" Jace clutched his heart dramatically. "I bleed. Alec, does our eternal bond mean nothing?” Alec shot his brother a glare.

“It has been two months Jace, and I am still fining your crap all over the place. Did you even move out? Besides between working together and you barging in like you still own the place every other night, it’s not like anything has really changed. Now I just don’t have to listen to you and Clary bang every night.”

“Wasn’t every night.” Muttered Jace, but he had at least enough grace to look properly chastised. Alec phone binged on the table and before he could grab it Izzy pounced.

“Isabelle!” Alec complained as she opened his texts. He really needed to get a password.

“Ohh is this him!” She grinned. Alec grabbed the phone.

**10:47**

**From: Unknown number**

**I think I will take you up on your offer after all. When could I see the place? **

Alec glared at his sister. “Yes it is. I guess he wants to look at the place after all.”

“What is his name.” Izzy prompted. Alec ignored her in favour of texting Magnus back and adding him as a contact. Izzy craning over the table to read his screen Alec did his best to block it. 

**10:49 AM**

**From: Magnus**

**This is Magnus by the way. Magnus Bane, you know the guy you met sobbing on his steps this morning.**

Alec smiled at how adorable Magnus was in text.

**To: Magnus Bane**

**I remember you, Magnus. Come by any time after 4. I will Google maps you the address.**

**Text me when you are there. You need to be buzzed in.**

Alec took a second to send the address via maps. When he looked up Jace was grinning widely at him.

“What?” He asked.

Jace smirked. “You’re smiling.”

“Ya so?”

"You never smile."

"Do so."

"Not at texts. Unless it is Max. How cute is this guy?” Jace waged his eyebrows at him and Alec’s felt his blush rising.

“I don’t know, average. I didn’t really look.”

“Bullshit, You're blushing. You only blush like that when you think a guy is hot. Plus, you asked a stranger if he wanted to be your roommate. You Mr. Never-leave-your-door-unlocked-because-everyone-in-New-York-is-a-serial-killer. This is completely nuts Alec even by my standers and we both know you only ever lose your cool around cute guys.”

“He is not that cute.” Alec maintained.

“You’re a filthy liar Alec Lightwood!” Exclaimed Izzy drawing a few angry looks from people around her. She looked up from her phone where she had been typing for the last few minutes and plopped it down on the table, Magnus' Instagram on full display. “He is gorgeous. I mean like model level handsome and his fashion sense is on point. If you don’t hit that I will.”

“He is pretty nice.” Remarked Jace scrolling through the photos. Alec snatched the phone away feeling oddly protective.

“How did you even find this?” He demanded, doing his best not to look at the picture near the top of the screen of Magnus shirtless at the beach.

Izzy gave him a sympathetic look swiping her phone back. “Oh, brother mine, have you learned nothing in all our years together. All I need is a name.” She went back to swiping through her phone this time on Magnus’ Facebook.

“He seems pretty normal,” Izzy observed. "a somewhat regular poster but not unreasonable so. They are tasteful and not oversharing. He is more active on Instagram than Facebook and Twitter but who isn't these days. His photos are clean. The man knows how to party, but I am not seeing any evidence of drugs. His clothing is amazing though, like wow 10/10. There seems to be a lot of photos of his girlfriend on his Facebook. Now she is a bit more sketchy. Way too much makeup and that dress...”

“Ex.”

“Hun?”

“Ex-girlfriend,” Alec explained. “That is kinda why he is looking for a place.” Realizing he was going to have to at least somewhat explain his actions to his sibling Alec explained how he had found Magnus having a breakdown on the steps of his building and gave them an overview of what Magnus had told him. “He is in a tough spot and needs help. I know what that is like. I just want to help him. That's it.” He added firmly giving them both a hard look. Izzy gave him a soft look as understanding passed over her face. “No matter how cute you both seem to think he is that all it is. Besides he just broke up with his _girlfriend. _He is straight.”

“You sure?” Scoffed Jace. “The dude's wearing eyeliner.” Izzy cuffed the back of his head.

“Don’t stereotype Jace. Anyone can wear eyeliner. May I remind you, _you _have worn eyeliner.”

"Well ya a little, but not that much. I mean come on Iz. I’m not judging. Dude makes it look good, but he is wearing half a makeup store in some of these photos. And those jeans. No one who wears jeans that’s tight is straight.”

“Enough!” Alec interrupted before Jace could say something truly regrettable. “As I said, he _just_ broke up with his long term girlfriend. Badly. The girlfriend he was going to propose to. So you can both stop plotting whatever scheme you have cooking up because I am not going to have you harassing my new roommate when he is in such an emotionally fragile state. You both have been through break-ups before. I was there I know how much it sucked and I also know the last thing you would want is two random strangers playing with your heart behind your back. So leave Magnus alone. Do I make myself clear?” Alec broke out his authoritative voice that left no room for argument and was pleased to see both his sibling deflate slightly.

“Sorry.” Jace muttered looking sheepish. Izzy nodded.

“You’re right Alec.” Conceited Izzy. “Sorry.” Alec nodded satisfied with their apology.

“Thank-you.”

“Just be careful.” Izzy added, though her voice was quieter than before. “You have always been a protector, big brother.” She smiled softly at him taking his hand. “It’s the Dad gene in you. You could never turn away someone in need, and I love that about you. Just make sure you are taking care of yourself too. Jace is right, inviting a stranger into your home is risky, and this is a little crazy. Especially for you.” Alec sighed knowing his sister was right.

This was completely crazy. He knew nothing about Magnus. What the hell had he been thinking? Alec had definitely lost his god dame mind. Asking a random person, he had just met sobbing on the sidewalk to move into his house was a definite sign of a metal deficiency on his part. But it was too late to back out now.

Alec gave Izzy's hand a squeeze. “I’ll be careful Iz, I promise. If there is any indication that Magnus is not what he seems I will toss him out.”

Izzy nodded seeming to accept his answer. "I understand why you are doing this Alec." The unspoken 'because he reminds you of you' passed between them. "But he will still have to pass the sibling test." nodded Jace looked thoughtful.

“I want to meet him. See what kind of guy is going to be living with my brother.” Alec rolled his eyes at his younger brother tough guy act.

“He has only agreed to look at that place. Aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves.”

“Alec.” Izzy scoffed. “Your place is gorgeous. Only a complete idiot would turn it down.”

“Ya.” Jace agreed. “That bathroom alone sells it.” Alec and Izzy shared a look of exasperation.

“We get it you're proud of the bathroom Jace.” Izzy sighed.

“I promise to let you meet him if he agrees to take it.” Interjected Alec. Stopping the argument before it could start. “Agreed?”

“Agreed.” Jace and Izzy nodded.

“Good.” Alec nodded picking up the menu, singling that the conversation was now over. “Now what's good here?” 

...

The next morning Alec jerked awake to the sound of his alarm silencing it with a slap before his brain had even caught up with his actions. Alec flopped black onto the bed as the events of the day before rushed back. 

He had a new roommate. Magnus Bane was his new roommate. 

He knew he should be freaked out about how fast the whole thing had gone, but the more time he spent with Magnus the clearer it became that this was the right choice. Magnus had looked almost scared at the prospect of going home alone the night before, something Alec understood. The dread of going back to a place that was supposed to be home but felt more like a prison. 

Magnus was a pretty cool guy and someone Alec could easily see himself becoming good friends with. He was dynamic and sweet with a wicked sense of humour that had a dark steak to matched Alec's own. Pushing himself from bed Alec padded his way to the shower. The apartment was still dark with not even the sun venturing up this early. 

Alec looked towards the kitchen and idea spinning into his head. He could make Magnus breakfast. The guy could probably use a nice meal after the shitshow that had been his last few days. Alec mind when into overdrive as he got into the shower. Was it weird to leave your roommate food? Did people do that? He used to cook for Jace all the time when they lived together but Jace was his brother, not to mention a menace in the kitchen. Alec did not think he would have ever lived it down if their unit had to be called to the building when Jace inevitably messed it up and lit the oven on fire. Alec wished he had paid more attention to how other roommate treated each other when he was in college. 

Unfortunately, the tile of the shower did not hold the answers to his inner turmoil. So now here he stood dressed and ready for work staring a frying pan debating if french toast was too much.

A soft pressure against his leg made him jump, almost dropping the pan.

"Seven hells cat! Are you trying to kill me?" The Chairman, who Alec briefly forgot now existed in his apartment, looked up at Alec with a very unimpressed face before he began to howl. Loudly. Alec winced eyes darting towards Magnus' door. "Shhhh you are going to wake Magnus." The cat mowed louder. "Fine message received." Grumbling to himself Alec filled the Chairman's bowl and replace the water if only to stop the beast howling. "Well, I fed you I may as well feed your owner too." Alec concluded stoking the Chairman's back. 

Mind made up he pulled out everything he would need and 20 minutes later he had a perfectly prepared batch of bacon and french toast in the warmer tray. Munching on a piece of bacon Alec set the timer on the coffee machine to the more reasonable hour of 9am. Knowing that if Magnus was not up by then it would keep warm until he did get up. "See you later Chairman," Alec said giving the fluffball one final chin scratch. "Don't wake your owner he has had a rough few days." Alec pause gabbing a note pad from the draw, "Better leave him a note that I fed you. Don't need you throwing up later because you got a second breakfast."

It took Alec 3 attempts to write a somewhat logical note. He cringed reading it over, wondering if it made him sound like a desperate housewife but a glance at the clock told him he did not have time to change it now. Even forgoing his normal run to the station he was going to be pressed to arrive on time. Uber it was. Grabbing his bag he took the stairs two at a time hoping no one would notice his change in routine. 

...

Alec should have known that it would be too much to ask that he could keep the fact that Magnus was now officially living with him under wraps for a least a few days. Especially since his sibling favourite pass time seemed to be meddling with his life. 

Jace gave Alec a strange look when he rushed into the locker room a few seconds shy of being late.   
“You were almost late.” He remarked. Apparently to have chosen this day to become perceptive. Alec sighed letting his head fall against the locker. And so it began. “You are never late.”

Jace gave him a once over as he could discover the reason for Alec's almost tardiness in his outfit. “You're dressed, so you didn’t run here.”

"Your power of observation skills are truly staggering Jace." Alec deadpanned. Thankfully he was saved for further conversation by the sound of Captain's Garroway's voice filling the locker room.

"Lightwoods!” Garroway barked. “Move it along, some of us would like to get the change over done sometime this year.”

"Yes captain." the brother chorused. 

\---

All through change over Jace watched Alec intently, like a lioness stalking her prey. Alec half wished something important **would** catch fire just to save him from Jace's inevitable interrogation. Around 9am Jace finally managed to corner Alec in the storage closet where Alec was attempting to hide under the guise of doing inventory.

"How’s the new roommate?” Jace asked casually leaning against the shelf. Alec nearly dropped the box he was holing.

"What... who? What new roommate?" Alec stammered. Jace arched an eyebrow.

"Magnus moved in with you." He stately plainly with such assurance that it took Alec by surprise making his heart start to race. 

"What? No. How did you ... who told you?" He finally managed to stammer out.

Jace grinned like the cat who had stolen the cream. "You did, right now." Alec groaned hitting his head against the shelf as punishment for falling into Jace's obvious trap and once again cursing his inability to behave like a functional human where cute men were concerned. "Plus you asked to borrow Simon's van to quote 'help a friend move.' I know all your friends, and so does Simon.”

"You don't know all my friends." Muttered Alec darkly. Jace just rolled his eyes. 

"Dude please, your friends are my friends. Anyway, Simon told Clary, Clary told Izzy, Izzy told me. So back to my original question how’s the new roommate?”

Alec sighed. "Fine, good, nice. I don't know. We didn't do much, just moved his stuff and had pizza for dinner. He is taking the day off today to finish unpacking." 

"I'm coming over tonight."

Alec's head jerked to face Jace panic rising in his chest. "What no!"

"I told you, Alec, I wat to meet the guy that is living with my brother. Get a read on him." Jace said it with the assurance of a man who always got his way. "So stop by around 8:30 for late dinner?"

"Jace," Alec groaned. "He just moved in. Give the guy a few days to settle in." 

Jace waved him off. "It will be fine."

"No Jace." Alec scowled his voice firm. Jace reeled back as if Alec had hit him. 

"What's got into you?" 

Alec sighed rubbing the back of his head subconsciously. "Listen Magnus told me more about what went down between him and his ex. It was bad Jace, like really bad. Borderline emotionally abusive bad. I don't even think Magnus fully realizes how bad she was for him. She sounds like a right manipulative piece of work. He's still struggling to find his footing right now. He got the same look Maia did we she was staying with Izzy. Like at any moment we would change our minds, turn on her and toss her out."

Jace expression softened. "That bad hun?"

Alec nodded. "Ya. I just don't want to overwhelm him right now. How about I see how he is tonight and I'll mention that you guys would like to come over. Maybe for games night next week. Give him the chance to make plans if it is going to be too much ok?"

Jace surveyed Alec pleading face for a moment before relenting."Ok fine, but by Thursday ok? And I can't make any promises about Izzy. You know how she gets." 

Alec gave his shoulder a grateful squeeze. "Thanks Jace."

Jace shrugged. "What are brothers for?"

Aled looked at the box in his hands. "Helping me with inventory?" 

Jace back away. "Oh heck no, you are on your own bro."

"What about our brotherly bond?" Alec wined. Jace laughed.

"I would walk into a burning building for you Alec, not do inventory." With that Jace ducked out the door before Alec could make him change his mind. "You did this to you!" Jace teased as Alec chucked a roll of gauze at his retreating head. 

"Useless." Muttered Alec. But there was no heat to his words. Turning back to his task at hand Alec did his best no to let his mind wander back to his new roommate or how utterly insane this all was. 

....

In the end, Alec had managed to talk his sister out of descending on his apartment until at least Thursday. It was not much but considering how tenacious Issebell got when she wanted something, but still, Alec considered it a small personal victory. 

Alec glanced down at his phone again scrolling through his and Magnus' text from the day. 

**2:40pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**Thank you, for the breakfast this morning it was lovely. **

**3:40pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**To: Magnus Bane **

**Glad you liked it. What's with the group name?**

**4:10pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**Not my best work I agree. We will have to come up with something better. **

**4:20pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**To: Magnus Bane **

**Did your friends come over and get you all moved in?**

**4:47pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**Yes. They just left actually. Raph may have rifled through your desk. I'm sorry he is entirely too nosy for his own good.**

**5:03pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**To: Magnus Bane **

**It's ok. I am a pretty boring person. **

**5:06pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**I don't know that calender he found was anything but boring. **

**5:15pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**Alec?**

**5:20pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**Alec?**

**5:33pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**???**

**5:45pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**To: Magnus Bane **

**I thought I destroyed all of those. Oh god, I am so embarrassed. **

**5:45pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**Darling why?!? **

**5:50pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**To: Magnus Bane **

**It's from our first year at the station. I can't believe I let Jace talk me into it. ** ****

**5:55pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**I'm glad he did. Otherwise, I would have never have known you were a tattoo man.**

**6:00pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**To: Magnus Bane **

**I actually have more now.**

**6:01pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**You will have to show them to me some time ;) **

**6:15**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**To: Magnus Bane **

**Ok**

**6:30**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**From: Magnus Bane **

**When will you be home? I will order us takeout. I would love to cook for you and return the favour but my cooking skills are almost entirely breakfast foods.** ****

**6:34pm**

**Group Chat: Brooklynn Street Boyz**

**To: Magnus Bane **

**I should be home by 8:00. There is a really good Thai place around the corner that does take it. Menu in the kitchen drawer by the fridge. I like the #7. **

Alec's cheeks flushed as he reread their conversation. He could not believe Magnus had found the old sexy fireman calendar. Alec tried not to think too long on how Mangus had seemed to like what he saw... or the fact that he had called him darling. Alec was just glad it was through text. He did not think he could handle it if Magnus started using terms like 'darling' in real life. 

Pocketing his phone Alec moved from the elevator to his door.

"I'm home!" He called. Receiving no response but smelling the distinctive smell of Thai food Alec put away his things away and moved towards the living room. "Magnus?" He called, then stopped short.

Magnus was standing in the centre of the living room arms folded across his chest looking stern.

"Alexander." He greeted curtly. Alec normally hated when people called him but his first name; but when Magnus said it, the way it rolled off his tongue. It did things to Alec's insides.

"Yes?" 

"I know my move was rather sudden but in future, maybe keeping your sex toys in the living room is not the best idea." He reached down picking up a large purple dildo. Alec felt the blood drain from his face. Magnus laughed all traces of annoyance gone.

"I'm kidding Alec. It's actually pretty funny. I didn't peg you as the pranking type, but this was really good gave me quite the shock. Maybe don't hide it quite so well next time. It was pretty far into the chair. The only reason I found it was because the Chairman lost his toy and I had to..." 

"Magnus," Alec's voice was strained, his face flushed with heat. "That's not mine." Magnus' eyes widened. He looked between Alec, the dildo and back again. Alec could see the exact moment Magnus pieced it all together that this was not some prank on Alec's part. He dropped the toy like it was a hot iron, practically jumping over the coffee table to Alec's side. The toy bounced on the floor and started to vibrate, because of course it would fucking turn on, humming on the hardwood.

"Jace?" Magnus whispered still staring at the thing in shock. Alec nodded.

"Most likely."

"How ... What... why was it in the chair?" There were both staring at the toy, transfixed, watching as it vibrated across the floor. 

"Don't ask me!" Alec wined. He was not sure if embarrassment at the situation or anger at Jace for putting him in this situation was his predominant emotion. 

"What do we do with it?"

"I don't know! Get rid of it!"

Magnus shook his head violently. "I'm not touching it!"

"You just were." Alec pointed out. Magnus looked in horror at the hand he had just been using to touch it. Keeping it as far from his body as possible.

"Ya! But I thought it was yours." 

Alec gave him an incredulous look. "And that somehow makes it better?"

"I...it was a prank ... I ..." Magnus stammered. "I know where you've been! Your brother not so much. I'm not touching that thing again!" 

"Well, I'm not touching it." Alec maintained crossing his arms on his chest. 

"He's your brother." Magnus pointed out.

"He adopted." Alec defended. 

"We can't just leave it there." 

Alec sighed Magnus was right. "Dammit." He cursed, then squared his shoulders. "Fine, you go have a shower. Like full-body, and for the love of the angel don't touch anything!" Magnus nodded dutifully. 

Alec moved to the kitchen pulling out an old oven mitt and clean take out container. By the time Magnus had returned form, his shower Alec had boxed up the toy, tossed the oven mitt and mopped the floor. The take out was now laying on the coffee table with a beer next to each. Alec normally was not much of a drinker but he felt they both needed this. 

Magnus flopped on the couch beside him and Alec wordlessly passed him a beer. Magnus, took it gratefully, taking a huge gulp as Alec pulled a take out container into his lap. 

"Normally I am all for a good sex toy but there is something unsettling about fishing one out of the furniture unaware." Magnus deadpanned still starting at the chair. "Call me old fashioned but I'd at least like to meet the person before manhandling their dildos." 

Alec chocked on his food. "Jeez, Magnus! That's my brother. Not a mental image I need." Alec took a gulp of his beer winching slightly at the taste of alcohol. Alec gestured toward the chair. "You do realize we will have to burn that chair now right?"

"Oh absolutely." Agreed Magnus, grabbing his own take out. Logically Alec knew he would not actually burn it but he was sorely tempted. He would just have to do an intense deep clean, with gloves. And maybe never sit on it again. 

"Dammit," Alec huffed. "that was the one house rule. No sex in the communal areas!"

Magnus' looked at him over a forkful of noddles. "So I take it the shower was out too?"

Alec baulked. "Yes! Gross! Magnus. Who does that?"

Magnus smirked at Alec suggestively. The trauma from finding the dildo obviously wearing off. "Oh come on you have never fooled around in the shower before?" 

Alec shook his head venomously. His cheeks heating up at the mear thought. "No that is a slipping hazard."

Magnus barked out a laugh. "You should add some excitement to your life Alexander."

Alec was pretty sure his face was the same temperature as the surface of the sun at this point. "I run into burning buildings for a living. I think I have enough excitement in my life thanks."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Alec allowed himself to relax into the laughter his blush retreating. Magnus had a nice laugh he decided. And was glad to see Magnus looking so alive again. Even if it was under such strange circumstances. 

"We should probably give that back to him." wheezed Magnus once he regained control of his breathing.

Ale nodded. "Ya, Clary is probably missing it."

Magnus chocked on his drink making it almost come out his nose. "Alexander Lightwood was that a dirty joke?!"

Alec shrugged but his mouth twitched into a smile. "They would actually like to meet you. Jace and Izzy. The wanted to come over tonight but I talked them down. Thought you would like a few more days to get settled."

Magnus suddenly seemed fascinated with his food "Thank you." He whispered. 

Alec mentally cursed himself for ruining the mood. "Were were thinking a game night. Something super chill. Maybe this Thursday? We normally try to do a big one with all our friends once a month but I didn't want to subject you to too much of my crazy all at once. You could invite some friends if you wanted. Even the odds. Or escape for the night." Alec knew he was rambling but he could not seem to stop. "I cook, Jace brings beer, Izzy snacks. But don't eat it if they are homemade. Don't feel that you have to meet them. I mean logically you will meet them at some point. They will probably just walk in here one day and..."

"Alexander." Magnus cut in with a smile silencing him. I would love to meet your siblings."

Alec grinned trying to shove down the rush of warmth that was rapidly filling his insides. "Ok." 

They sat in silence eating their food until something Magnus said finally seemed to register in Alec's brain. Magnus had called him Alexander. Repeatedly. He looked over at Magnus profile. Devoid of his make up he looked younger, more vulnerable. 

Alec knew he should correct Magnus tell him he prefered Alec over Alexander but there was something so right about the way Magnus said it.

"What?" Asked Magnus. Alec then realized that he had been staring. 

"Nothing sorry." He blushed looking away. "I just realized that was like the 3red time you have called me Alexander."

Mangus flushed red and Alec hated that he looked even more adorable when embarrassed

"Sorry, it just suits you. Sorry I'll stop." Magnus seemed to curl in on himself and Alec felt a pang of sorrow that anyone ever made this gorgeous man feel like he had to apologise for anything. 

"No! I mean, it fine. Don't feel like you have to stop." Word stumbled from Alec's mouth before he had a chance to filter them. "I don't mind when you say it." 

Alec was blushing again he knew it; but then Magnus smiled at him and it was all worth it.

"Alright then, Alexander," Magnus smirked at him almost purring out his name, sending a flash of heat through Alec's body. 

Alec swallowed hard. Yep. He had definitely lost his god dame mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!


	6. Not fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a verbal gut punch from Alec Magnus contemplates all the poor life choices finally coming to the only logical decision. He has to quit his job.

It surprised Magnus how easily he and Alec were able to fall into a routine after only a few days of co-habitation. Who ever was up first would make the coffee (normally Alec) and whoever got home first would start the dinner. Or in Magnus' case often order dinner. Alec was ok with sharing food as long as they both contributed to the household groceries and Alec as more than ok with accepting a cleaning scheduled when Magnus had proposed it. 

Alec admitted he had never really lived with anyone other than his siblings, not counting a few months he spent crashing at a friend's parents house when he was in-between places, so he was really not sure how the whole roommate thing worked. So far they had stetted on a simple cleaning scheduled for all the common household areas as well as a few house rules that had been posted the fridge next to Alec's work scheduled. So far there was only one following the Dildo incident.

House Rules 

1) No Sex in the common areas 

\---

It turned out Magnus had not been fired from his job, but he was sure it was simply out of pity since everyone at the company seemed to know what had happened. He was not sure what was worse the pitting looks or the awkward condolences. Even the lady from HR had sent him an email saying.

**From: Alice HR**

**I put in your last few days as sick leave. **

**I'm sorry. **

**Alice **

**HR**

Magnus had almost wished she had just fired him. 

Camille had texted him once his first day back at work. 

**Sunday 1:04pm**

**From: Cam**

**Where are you? I'm here to get my stuff.**

Her complete lack of empathy had been enough of an emotional gut-punch it had sent him into another sobbing fit. Thankfully no one commented on his 20-minute absence or how his eyeliner had disappeared. But he was pretty sure it was because they all knew he had been crying in the men's room. Once he had pulled himself together he had deleted her contact card and blocked her number, making a mental note to change his own later. 

Despite knowing he should be glad he was not fired for all his unexplained absences Magnus found himself hating his job more than ever. Hating the job for making him feel like a sleazy car salesman. Hating the building for reminding him of Ralph and the she-bitch-who-shall-not-be-named. Hating the conversions that stopped as soon as he entered the room. Hating all the pitting eyes on him and the hushed conversations held just outside his range of hearing. 

It was shitty and it made him feel shitty. 

Alec the ever angel that he was, would patiently listen to Magnus bitch each night and some mornings. Seaming to understand Magnus was just looking to complain.

However, it had come to a head the night before when Magnus had been dramatically bitching while laying face first on the kitchen floor while Alec made dinner. Alec was running on fumes from a hard shift and finally seemed to snap.

Magnus had been in the middle of a particular long monologue when Alec had interrupted him.

"Magnus Bane get your ass off the floor." His voice had been so assured and filled with a Dad-like authority that left no room for question that Magnus had obeyed before his brain had even processed the order. Alec had gripped him by the shoulders tightly, his blue eyes seeming to bore a hole in Magnus' very soul.

"I am only going to say this once so please listen. You have two options you can continue to complain about how life is woefully unfair and everything sucks or you can get off your ass and do something about it. If you hate your job quite. You are talented enough you could find something else. Finish your tests if that is what you want - become a massage therapist. This job is making you hate yourself and you don't need that in your life night now. Fresh start remember? Ok, I said my bit. You were saying how you caught Greg trying to lick your stapler?" 

Although it was the same advice Magnus had been getting from his friends all week it finally seemed it hit him all at once. He really could not stay at this job. Especially when she could come back anytime.

He sat stayed up long after Alec had gone to bed contemplating all the poor life choices that had led him to this moment. Finally coming to the only logical decision. He had to quit his job.

\---

Since Alec had the day off didn't end up getting up until close to 9:00am the next morning and was surprised to see Magnus typing at that kitchen island counter.

"You're still here?" He asked cautiously while filling his mug.

Magnus glanced up from his laptop. "I am."

"Hey ummm" Alec shifted nervously from one foot to another. "I'm sorry about last night. It had been a long day but that was no reason to get short with you. I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

Magnus blinked in surprise both at the apology and that last night's mild chastising had been Alec upset. "On the contrary Alexander. You said exactly what I needed to hear. I can not stay at that company a second longer. I am writing my resignation letter as we speak."

Alec's jaw dropped. "You're quitting."

"I am."

"Wow. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I realized you were right I need to move past this chapter of my life and start doing things for myself again. This afternoon I am going to look into when I can take my final certification and see if I can find another job until I am fully certified."

"You should talk to Izzy." Alec offered sipping his coffee. "One of her exs Meliorn help run this fancy spa and wellness store over on Bridge Street. Sea court or Seelie court or something. It's a little hippy for my tastes but people seem to really like it and I'm sure he knows people in the industry who would be looking for someone."

Excitement blossomed in Magnus' chest. "Maybe I can ask her tonight."

"What?" Alec blinked looking confused.

Magnus struggled to hid his smile. "It is Thursday." Alec whole face lit up like Magnus had just told him it was Christmas.

"You're going to come tonight?" Magnus smiled at Alec's excitement. 

"Of course. I know we haven't know each other very long but I would like to think we are friends. Your siblings are important to you. And thus as your friend they are important to me too. I would love to meet them."

Alec was beaming. "Ok! Ya! That's great! Do you like ravioli? I make a really good homemade ravioli. I should make it tonight."

Magnus smiled. "Yes, I like ravioli."

"Perfect!" Alec dumped his cup into the slink. "I need to get to the store."

"Alexander!" Magnus called after him.

"Ya?"

"I know it is New York darling but you should probably shower, and you know put on real pants before going out." 

Alec's faced flamed red as he looked down at his threadbare sweatpants and ratty once black hoody now grey from so many washes. 

"Right. Right. Ya. I 'll do that. Good luck on your..." He made a vague gesture towards Magnus laptop before dissipating into the bathroom. Magnus chuckled to himself. 

Alec Lightwood was a puzzling man. The way he went from cool and confident to a stuttering mess in seconds fascinated Magnus. The man was gorgeous but seemed so unsure of himself in so many ways. It was a strange combination. In their brief week together Magnus had learned a lot about Alexander Lightwood.

He liked routine. He put his bag in the same place every night, always used the same coffee mug, always sat on the right side of the couch and Magnus was pretty sure he owned 10 of the same black sweater. 

Yet still, there was this air of mystery about him. Like there was this whole other layer of Alec Magnus had yet to unveil. He wondered if meeting his siblings would shed any light on the situation. 

Pulling out his phone he filliped to his group chat 

**9:15**

**To: My lovelies**

**From Magnus the Magnificent **

**I am quitting my soul-sucking job. Message me if you want to stop me.**

Slipping his phone into his pocket Magnus grabbed his stuff.

"Heading out!" He called to Alec. "I will be back by 5 for game night!"

Leaving the building Magnus felt lighter then he had felt all week. He was really doing it he was going to quit his shit job and cut his last connection to the harpy who has crushed his heart. His phone buzzed in his pocket 

**9:20am**

**To: Magnus **

**From Cat**

**Come by the hospital at 12 we'll do lunch. **

**Congratulations. **

Magnus smiled to himself. Things were finally going to go his way. 


	7. The Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus had never really done the whole meet the family thing before, and he finds himself desperately hoping that this goes well.  
Basically the chapter where Magnus meets Izzy and Jace and continues on his internal journey back to self acceptance.

Magnus had never really done the whole meet the family thing in any of his relationships. Either because they were one night stands or because, like him, they didn't really have anyone worth introducing a significant other to. So he really had no frame of reference but he imagined this is what it felt like.

His stomach twisted in knots as he walked towards the front door of the apartment. What seemed so easy to agree to that morning now seemed incredibly daunting.

"It is just Alec's siblings." He reminded himself. "Just the most important people in your roommates life. Fuck" Magnus' hand hovered over door knob. He tried to recall Cat's words of reassurance from lunch

'Your're not dating the man Magnus who cares if his siblings don't like you. Just hide in your room when they come over like literally every other roommate on the planet.'

"Hell." Cursed Magnus shoving the key in the lock with more force than required. He was being stupid who cared if they liked him. Alec was very straight and very taken if the scattering of feminine items around the apartment was any indication. Magnus had yet to meet the illusive girlfriend but unless Jace was a cross dresser there was definitely a female that spent a lot of time in the apartment.

Magnus pushed the door open. "Honey, I'm home!" He called as his nose was assaulted by the most delightful sent. His mouth started to water. There was a slight yelp from the kitchen followed by a muffled.

"In here." Magnus followed the smell to the the kitchen were Alec was wearing an apron of frankly alarming shade of pink mixing a thick batter. He had a slightly frantic look in his eyes. 

"Magnus hey, I'm just finishing up the brownies would you be able to grab some plates and stuff and set them out on the island. Oh and wine. They will be here in 15." Magnus smiled at Alec, his nerves melting away, oddly comforted by the fact that Alec seemed just as nervous as he was. And maybe a little amused that Alec was wearing a neon pink apron. Alec just blinked at him a confused look overtaking his features. "What?" Magnus just smiled wider. Alec had to be the most adorable human he had ever met.

"You have flower in your hair darling." Magnus reached up running his finger through Alec's hair shaking the flower loose. Alec black locks were as soft as they looked and Magnus may have let his fingers linger for a second longer than necessary reveling at the contact with another human.

'Get a grip.' he reminded himself pulling his hand back. Alec's face was bright red and he looked like he wanted to melt into the floor. Magnus instantly felt guilty for making the younger man uncomfortable. He always forgot that most people were not as tactile as him. Something Camille had never let him forget. 

'You are too clingy Magnus. It's very unattractive.' Magnus clenched his fists trying to force her words from his mind. "I'm going to get changed." He blurted out. Fleeing to his room as fast as he could without looking suspicious. 

Leading against the now closed door Magnus let his feet slip out from under him. The tight feeling had returned to his chest. "Get a grip Bane." He pressed the base of palms into his eyes as if he could squeeze out the mental image of Camille laughing at him. He could feel his chest tightening and his breathing was growing loud in his ears. A knock at the door jarred him form his downward spiral.

"Are you allergic to nuts?" 

"W... What?" Magnus stammered forcing air into his lungs. 

"Nuts." Alec repeated. "Are you allergic to them. I normally put nuts in the brownies and I completely forgot to ask if you liked them or were allergic. I know not everyone is into nuts." A smirk twisted at the corners of Magnus mouth.

"I am definitely 'into' nuts as you so elegantly put it." 

"Great! That great... I ... ya ... Just realized how that sounded... right. Sorry. They will be her in 5. Well probably 10 Izzy is always late and when Jace says 5 he really means he forgot and is just leaving the house. Right... I'll set the table." Magnus barked out a laugh pitching Alec's red face as he retreated.

Pulling himself to his feat Magnus pulled open the closet and proceeded to get dressed the fasted her ever had in his entire life. Screw the She-bitch he was going to look fantastic tonight and blow Alec's sibling out of the water. 

Slipping on the tightest black skinny jeans he owned, Magus paired them with a shinny silver and black, circle patterned button down and blue vest. Opting against the necklaces he chose his loudest ear cuff with a dangling silver chain and heeled boots that have him an extra 2 inches of height. Deciding that his base foundation was acceptable, he accented his eyes with a dark kohl that he knew made them pop and a his mouth with a stubble lip. Slipping on his array of rings Magnus hand hovered over a make up bag he had not used in over a year. It had all his temporary hair dye sticks and glitter. 

Camille had always forbid him from wearing them when she was around, saying it make him look like a glittery Halloween decoration, so soon he had stopped wearing them all together. Along with much of his make up. 

"Fuck you Camille." Breathed Magus grabbing the tin of blue glitter from the bag as if it was some personal revenge against her. Within minutes his spiked hair was tipped with blue and the glitter caught then light whenever he moved. It was not his best job but he did look good. 

Ignoring the Cam voice in the back of his head telling him he was being too loud Magnus stomped confidently into the living room where Alec was just placing down the last of the cups. The pink apron unfortunately no where to be found.

Alec must have heard his approached. "Could you grab some wi... wow." Alec eyes went wide as they came to rest on Magnus. Magnus' insecurities rose up in his chest like a title wave. He was about to say this was all joke and he would go put on real cloths when Alec spoke his voice slightly husky. "You look amazing." He cleared his throat ears turning red. "You probably already know that. But ya wow. Love the hair dye, you really did a good job." Magnus searched his face for any hint of teasing but there was nothing just sincerity. Warmth rose up in his chest.

"Thank you Alexander. That means a lot to me." Alec opened his mouth as if he was going to say something more but was interrupted by a pounding at the door.

"Yo Alec! Everyone got pants on in there?" 

Alec face turned bright red. "Dammit Jace!" He reached the hall door just as it flew open revealing the well built blond from the sexy fireman calendar sporting the same shit-eating grin as the photo.

"I have neighbors ass hole!" Alec lamented. Jace just smirked wider. 

"That sound like a you problem man." Jace grinned. "Good to see you though." He held up his hand and after a moment hesitation Alec took it pulling Jace in for a hug.

"Izzy here?" He asked releasing Jace. The front door slammed a second time and in walked a dark haired beauty with bold red lips and heels so tall they could kill a man. 

"Speak of the devil." Muttered Jace. The women who Magnus assumed was Isabelle based on the striking resplendence to Alec cuffed the back of Jace's head. 

"I heard that!" Isabelle warned. 

"You were meant to." Jace counted.

"By the angle!" complained Alec. "We have company! Can't you two behave for one night?" Isabelle and Jace turned as if they were registering Magnus' presence for the first time. He gave a small wave. 

"Magnus this is my brother Jace and my sister Isabelle. Guys this is my new roommate Magnus." Jace's eyes racked his body with a critical gaze but Magnus refused to back down from the blond.

"So you're the guy that's living with my brother hun?" 

"Jace." Alec warned.

"Kind of a strange name Magnus."

"Jace!" Alec yelped looking mortified. Magnus just laughed.

"Thank you. My mother chose it. She always said it was because Magnus mean greatness and she knew I was destined for great things but my last name is Bane meaning 'a cause of great distress or annoyance' so I'm pretty sure she was just calling me a 'big pain in the ass'. " 

Alec made a small choking noise but Jace grinned. "You seem alright. A bit sparkly but alright." Isabelle pushed past him with a flick of her black hair. 

"Ignore him. We all do. I'm Isabelle but you can call me Izzy." She held out hand. Magnus took it planing a kiss on the back of her knuckles like an old English gentleman.

"Charmed my dear. And may I say that dress is absolute stunning on you." Izzy preened under his praise.

"I like you." She decided. Magnus grinned.

"My dear I think you an I will get along splendidly." 

A timer dinged from the kitchen spurring Alec into action. "Take a seat at the island. Dinner is ready." He rushed past them towards the kitchen, Isabelle followed after tossing a wink in Magnus' direction. 

Magnus moved to follow her but Jace stepped in front on him arms crossed across his chest. Though Magnus now stood even with Jace with his boots it was clear Jace was trying to look intimidating.

"Listen man, Alec says your a good guy and I trust his judgment."

"Well I do try..." 

"But," Jace cut him off stepping into Magnus personal space. "Alec is also my brother and a bleeding heart under his grumpy cat persona. So if you do anything to hurt him there will be no where for you to hide that I wont find you understand." Magnus knew he should be intimidated by Jace who looked like he had never missed a gym day in his life but he felt himself smiling. 

"Are you seriously trying to give me the shovel talk right now?" He arched an eyebrow at the him making Jace's glare break. It seemed the blond was not use to people standing up to his intimidation tactics.

"I ... ummm." Magnus gave Jace arms a reassuring pat. 

"Don't worry I am nothing but grateful for what Alec has done for me, and consider us on our way to becoming good friends." Jace nodded seeming satisfied with his answer.

"Good. That's good to know." He turned but then paused. "My brother is a good guy Magnus I don't want to see him hurt." Leaving Magnus to ponder his strange words Jace moved towards the kitchen flopping down onto a island chair like nothing was amiss. 

"Magnus!" Izzy called patting the chair beside her. "Come sit with me." Snapping himself back to the present Magnus slid into the chair between Isabelle and Jace just as Alec was placing a place of stemming ravioli topped with a red sauce. 

"You really went all out big bro." remarked Izzy shoving the first bite into her mouth before Alec had even sat down.

"Mmmm-humm." Agreed Jace around his own mouthful. "You haven't made homemade ravioli in forever."

"Don't talk with you with food in your mouth." Chastised Alec.

"You made the raviolis?" Inquired Magnus. Alec nodded sheepishly. "Well now I am doubly excited." Magnus pop one in his mouth and could not stop the orgasmic moan that escape his mouth as flavor exploded on his tongue.

"Seven Hells Alexander!" Moaned Magnus swallowing the square of pure heavenly delight."I knew you could cook but this is pure culinary perfection. You have been holding out on me." Alec ducked his head ears burning.

"I'm an ok cook this is just one recipe I have gotten pretty good at."

"I'll say." Agreed Magnus diving in for another bite.

"Just don't try his stew." Smirked Izzy. "It's deadly."

"You promised never to mention that again!" Alec wined. "Besides I've gotten way better."

"It's still crap man." said Jace unsympathetically. "So how come he gets to call you Alexander hun?

"Fuck off Jace."

"Touchy. Touchy." Jace grinned. "Do I get to call you Alexander now."

"Not if you want to keep you nose intact." Muttered Alec darkly.

"Don't let him get to you Alexander." Teased Magnus lightly. "Chase is just mad that I am replacing him as the most important man in your life."

"It's Jace." Jace scowled. Magnus just smiled.

"That's what I said."

"You want to go sparkles?"

"Boy! Boys!" Interrupted Izzy. "You're both pretty. Or do we need to get out a ruler and measure?" Alec shot his sister a sideways look. 

"Measure? What? Izzy what are you ... oh god." Magnus saw the exact moment it all clicked in Alec head. He turned bright red hiding his face in his hand. "Why did I think it was a good idea to introduce you two. Just kill me now." 

"It's too late brother mine." Izzy laughed linking her arm with Magnus own. "It has already been decided, Magnus and I are going to be best friends." 

"I whole heatedly agree my dear. You and I must go on a shopping date soon. I have so been lacking a decent shopping companion." 

"Better you than us." Jace remarked while licking the sauce from his plate. Alec gave his bother an appalled look.

"Jace put your plate down! Seriously who raised you?"

Jace kept direct eye contact licking the plate again. "You." He stated plainly. Alec hung his head in defeat.

"I have failed on so many levels. How does Clary put up with you."

"It is probably because of my massive..."

"Ok!" Interrupted Izzy "Who wants desert? I can smell the brownies from here. Alec get the ice cream we are making brownie sundaes!" 

\---

The rest of the evening passed in a blur for Magnus and Alec brownies proved to be just as delightful as his pasta.

It was interesting watching Alec with his siblings. Where Izzy happily carried the conversation asking Magnus all manner of questions without getting too personal and Jace would added in a snarky comment or story of his own now and then, Alec seemed happy to remain mostly silent. Observing the room and only speaking when he was asked a direct question or to humming in agreement with something Izzy had said. Magnus felt a pang of jealously watching them. They way they fell into a routine that could only have been cultivated by years of being bonded together as siblings.

The way Alec and Jace seemed to be able to communicate with only a look or the way Izzy was clearly trying to cheat at Clue and they both knew it but let her anyway. Magnus soaked it all in. The warmth and acceptance. It was such a simple evening -home cooked food and a cheesy party games- yet it filled Magnus with a warmth he has not felt in years. How long had it been since someone had cooked for him? Or that he had eaten food not out of box or from a restaurant? Camille had hated his cooking and never tried to to do it herself.

'Why cook when you can have someone else do it for you Magnus? Beside you and I both know you are useless in the kitchen.'

Looking back now Magnus realized how long it had been since he had let himself do anything that had not been centered around Camille and what she wanted. Sure he liked going to bars and clubs as much as the next person but how often had it been at the expense of turning down a dinner invitation to Cat's or a symphony with Ragnor or late night coffee with Raph. Thinking back Magnus realized that even when he had not been going out with her he would opt to stay home. Not wanting to risk her anger if he went out without her.

"Yo, Magnus you with us?" Jace's voice brought him back to reality and he realized they were all starting waiting for him to take his turn. Magnus gave them a light smile.

"Of course, my apologies." Rolling the dice he took his turn at Sorry, crushing Jace's pawn making the blond swear loudly. Magnus felt a small nudge to his foot. 

"You ok?" Asked Alec quietly as Izzy and Jace debated the legality of the move Izzy had just made. Magnus nodded.

"I am. Just realizing how much I missed doing things like this. Thank you Alexander." Alec gave him a shy smile.

"Anytime. Now lets kick Jace's ass." 

\---

Alec finally ended up kicking his siblings out at 11:30 citing that they all had work/school tomorrow. Magnus hung back allowing the sibling to say their goodbyes but Izzy pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

"It was so nice to meet you Magnus! I'm looking forward to the shopping trip."

"As am I my dear." Magnus smiled returning the hug.

"I will text Meliorn to see if he knows anyone looking for a massage therapist in the near future."

"Thank you Isabelle that means a lot to me."

"If not." Called Jace from the entrance. "Hit me up. Alec has my number. We are always looking for guys at the gym either to work desk or teach classes. Alec said you were into yoga?" Magnus blinked surprised by Jace offer.

"Why yes I am."

"Cool." Jace nodded. "Anyway if you are any good and looking for something to fill the time we can get you certified in a few weeks to teach, and you can work desk till then. If that was something you were interested in- let me know." Magnus was once again hit by how accommodating all the Lightwoods were. Even Jace who was not sure really liked him- so casually offered him a chance at a job like they were old mates. He wondered if it was some sort of weird accommodating Lightwood gene or something. 

"We should all do coffee next week. Bring Magnus." Ordered Izzy slipping into her coat. Alec shook his head smiling at his little sister antics.

"Ok Iz. See you soon." He gave he one final hug before she disappeared out the door. Jace moved to follow but Alec garbed his arm pressing a familiar black takeout container into Jace's hand.

"For Clary." He explained when Jace gave him a questioning look. Jace smiled.

"Thanks man. See you tomorrow?"

"Ya. I'll be in after work." 

"Nice, later. Bye sparkles." Jace called.

Alec shook his head dropping to the couch beside Magnus.

"Well that went better than I expected." He admitted.

"What were you expecting?" Magnus inquired.

"Honestly I thought they would be way more embarrassing and completely scare you off but they were actually behaving quite well." Magnus chuckled remembering Jace licking the plate like a dog.

"I would be fascinated to see them misbehaving." 

"Maybe next time." Alec hummed leaning back on the couch eyes closed. "Things get interesting the more alcohol that is involved. Plus I asked them stay on their best behavior tonight."

"Alec." Magnus asked after a moment.

"Hummm?"

"Was that the dildo container?" Alec didn't open his eyes.

"Yep." 

"And did you tell Jace that what was in it?"

"Nope." 

"I see." 

"Personalty I hope he puts it in the fridge and Clary ties to microwave it latter. Or better yet Simon." Magnus broke, dissolving into giggles. He could see Alec mouth twitching as he tried to maintain a straight face.

"You have a wicket sense of humor Alexander Lightwood." Alec cracked one eye open to look at Magnus.

"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to maintain." Magnus smiled flopping down, feet in Alec's lap.

"Your brother did say something about you being a grumpy cat." Alec nodded solemnly settling back into the couch.

"Yep that's me. The grumpiest." Chairman seemed to decided that, this was the best moment to emerge from his hiding spot under the office deck and spring into Alec's lap. Alec eyes flew open zeroing in on the ball of fluff who he immediately pulled into his chest protectively.

"There you are little guy." He cooed. "I was wondering where you got to. Did my big loud and noisy sibling scare you Chairman?" The Chairman let out a pitiful whine of agreement snuggling deeper into Alec chest purring loudly. "They are all gone now buddy." Alec promised kissing the top of the kitten's head. Magnus chucked at him. "What?" Alec huffed wrapping his arms tighter around the Chairman.

"You, Alec Lightwood are a huge softy." Magus grinned. Alec sighed rubbing his face in the Chairman's fur.

"Ya." He admitted softy. "But don't tell anyone." Magnus nodded solemnly.

"Your secret is safe with me." 


	8. Hunter's Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus decides it is time Alec met his friends with mixed results. Cat thinks Alec is hot. Raphael remains unimpressed and Ragnor gives away a secret Magnus did not even realize he had been keeping. 
> 
> With guest appearance from bartender extraordinaire Maia Roberts.

After meeting Alec's family Magnus though it would only be appropriate for Alec to meet his own, especially since Cat had been hounding him to introduce them to his 'dreamboat roommate' since the calendar incident. The opportunity arose a week following the sibling game night. Alec was on his stretch of off days from the fire hall and finished his shift at the legal firm at 4 making the perfect opportunity to bring him out to dinner and drinks with is friends. They were celebrating Magnus being officially offered a position at a local Health & Wellness Store and Spa called the Spiral Labyrinth and it only made sense that Alec should be included. After all, it was thanks to him and his wonderful sister that Magnus had been put in contact with Meliorn in the first place, who in turn had put him in contact with Dorothea Rollins, the owner of Spiral Labyrinth.

Spiral Labyrinth was a new up-and-coming Spa mixed with a health & wellness store that offered the traditional spa services: massage, facials, nails, and body treatments as well as more revitalized 'new age' wellness options like essential oils, aromatherapy, incense, and even crystals. It sounded almost magical to Magnus and he loved it. Magnus had done multiple phone interviews with Dorothea, who was already insisting he call her Dot, over the past week and Magnus decided she sounded like one of the sweetest people he had ever met. She had offered him a probational position for 2 months to get to know him better and see if he was a good fit for the spa with the promise of a full-time job once he got his licence. 

He was only going to be part-time to start, mostly working the front desk and store section until he took his licensing exams, but from the interview alone Magnus could tell he was going to be 1000x happier. He had been humming all day and actually found himself excitedly looking forward to Monday instead of feeling like he was in the cold clutches of despair just thinking about it as he had at his old job.

Job aside, his personal life was better than it had been in ages as well. Alec continued to amaze him with how easy he was to live with and honestly Magnus was finding it hard to remember a time before Alec. He kept trying to remind himself that it had only been three weeks. That this was far too soon to be so comfortable around another person; but Alec just made it so easy.

Magnus found himself looking forward to going home, to sitting on the couch watching crap TV with Alec or cooking with him in the kitchen or even just reading in the same room. It was so liberating not to have to worry about Alec screaming at him because he had left a glass on the counter or deal with 100 texts messages just because he was a little late coming home. When Alec asked about his day it was with genuine interest, not a cross-examination about where Magnus had been and if he had seeking around with other people. He had seen his friends more in the last week than he had in the past 3 months combined, and when he had drank a little too much at Cat's house and decided to stay the night Alec had only called once and that was to make sure he was safe and not dead in a ditch.

Magnus was wearing outfits he had not felt comfortable wearing in months and glitter/ hair dye was now almost a daily occurrence. As promised he and Izzy had gone on a shopping trip where he had proceeded to spend way too much money at Sephora but now he had a full arsenal of makeup that he did not fear to use. There were no harsh looks or nasty comments from Alec. In fact, the man routinely would give him compliments on his various looks before blushing furiously and fleeing the scene. It was adorable and so different from everything he had experienced with Cam.

Looking back now Magnus was starting to see just how poisonous the relationship had really been. He had given up so much of himself in order to be what Camille had wanted, to try to contort his personality to fit into her life. Losing more and more of himself along the way. Magnus knew it would be a long road to completely reclaim his confidence but at least now he knew he was on the right path.

Magus eyes trailed around the apartment and not for the first time he wondered just what he had done is a past life to deserve this. His eyes stopped on the house rule list and chuckled at the few new ones that had been added since last week. 

**House Rules:**

No Sex in the Common Areas!

Chairman does not get treats past 10pm 

No Glitter Pots in the Shower 

The last one had been added the day before when, in his rush, Alec had knocked the pot of glitter Magnus had forgotten on the shower ledge all over himself and spent the rest of the day looking like Edward Cullen in July. Although it had been pretty funny Magnus had agreed to keep his glitter locked safely away in his bathroom drawer- away from Alec's giraffe limbs. 

Magnus was pulled from the memory as Alec came into the living room in a black t-shirt looking very confused. He had a button-up shirt in each hand that still had the tags on and he was looking at the like he expected them reach up and bite him at any moment.

"Izzy said a sweater is not appropriate but the only other nice clothing I have is my work suits and that seems like a bit much for a bar." He held the two shirts up to Magnus. "Izzy gave me these for Christmas last year. Help?" Magnus took a moment to survey Alec. It was clear the man had made an effort. His dark jeans were clean with no holes or rips and his hair was freshly washed, if a bit messy on top of his head. This was the first time Magnus had ever seen Alec in anything other than his workout sweats or work suits. Even around the house Alec seemed content in either cargo pants/ sweatpants and a baggy black sweater (Magnus had still not figured out if it was the same sweater or if Alec owned 10 of the same). A grin overtook his face at the chance to play dress-up with this gorgeous specimen of a man. 

"Letting me play ken doll on you Alexander. This could be dangerous." Alec blushed.

"Izzy says my sense of fashion sucks so..." He trailed off with a shrug. Magnus rose gracefully from the couch circling Alec with a critical eye. 

"You are wearing your combat boots I imagine."

"It's either those or seekers." 

"I will have to take you shopping at some point Alexander I don't know how Lydia has put up with you for so long." Although Magnus had not yet met the elusive girlfriend she had called Alec phone last week when he was in the shower. She had asked Magnus to pass along a message from Alec's 'wife' and at first Magnus had been incredibly confused until Alec had assured him that no he was not married, Lydia just thought she was funny and liked to call herself his work wife since they had worked together for so long at the legal firm and everyone just assumed they were married.

"Lydia doesn't seem to mind." shrugged Alec. "Plus it is not like we often hang out much outside of work." Magnus shook his head.

"We really need to work on your social skills Alexander, I am sure your lovely Lydia deserves more than just a lunch date in the office break room." 

Alec frowned looking sombre all of a sudden. "Ya. She really does work too hard it would probably be good for her to get out of the office more. I will see if I can convince her to come out to a games night sometime." Magnus nodded satisfied with the answer for now resuming his slow circle. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes found the a tattoo just below Alec's elbow- now visible since he was in short sleeves.

"What does that mean?" Alec twisted his arm to see what Magnus was looking at. 

"Oh that." Alec blushed. "That was actually the first tattoo I ever got. My whole family has it, except Max since he's not 18 yet. It means angelic power. I know it's kind of stupid but my family has this thing where when you turn 18 you get this tattoo. It's a rune from an ancient race of warriors who called themselves Shadowhunters. It was said they were some of the best fighters in the ancient world and protected the world from demons. If you believe in that kind of thing. I guess my like 6 times great grandfather discovered our family line was descended from them and started tattooing all his children when they came of age to protect them in battle or something. I'm not sure. But the tradition stuck and we've been doing it ever since." 

"That is actually really fascinating." Magnus smiled. Alec grinned.

"Ya?" Magnus nodded. "All my tattoos are actually from the Shadohunter runes codex. Jace and I were fascinated by it and end up getting more, each with its own meaning. Do you have any tattoos?" Alec asked. Magnus shook his head.

"No. I always wanted one; but it turned out I am crazy allergic to something in the ink, Didn't get more than 3 minutes into the actually tattooing before my throat started closing up and they had to rush me to the hospital. I had a rash for weeks."

"No kidding."

"Sadly it is my fate to not be able to bear tattoos." 

"I probably have enough for both of us to be complacently honest." Admitted Alec. 

"I am still waiting to see these tattoos, Alexander. You did promise." Magus gave Alec his best pouting eyes. Alec flushed red.

"Maybe later I don't want to be late for meeting your friends."

"Fine." Magnus sighed dramatically. 

"Shirt." Alec prompted thrusting the garments out to Magnus. 

"The green one." Magnus decided. "It will bring out your eyes. Oh and come here." Not waiting for a response Magnus moved into Alec's personal space and run his fingers through Alec's thick black hair. Artfully taking it for messy, messy to artfully messy. Magnus nodded stepping back to admire his handy work. "Perfect now you have sex hair." Alec let out choking wheeze face flushing red.

"What?" Magnus laughed.

"Relax darling, it's a good thing. You look handsome. No put on your shirt and let's go we don't want to be late. And don't touch my sex hair!" He called after Alec's retreating form. 

....

Alec and Magnus stood outside the door the Hunter's Moon.

"Any last-minute tips?" Alec asked looking like he was ready to bolt at any moment.

"Don't let them get under your skin and don't take anything they say too seriously. Raphael is probably going to pretend he would rather be anywhere but here, Ragnor is going to pretend he thinks you are a hoodlum, and Cat... well Cat will probably be pretty decent. Basically just know my friends have no boundaries and are going to grill you pretty hard. They may come off as abrasive assholes but their hearts are in the right place." Magnus paused. "Except Raphael. His heart is definitely a little off-kilter. Anyway, shall we?" Alec nodded mutely allowing Magnus to lead him into the Hunter Moon. 

The place was nice. Cosy enough to feel intimate but still able to host open mic events once a month. The front held the bar, booths and tables with a pool table and darts boards to the rear. Magnus' eyes finished the sweep of the room coming to rest on his group of friends who had claimed a booth in the corner by the window. 

"Come on." Magnus prompted grabbing Alec's hand to drag him over to the booth. "Hello, my freaky darlings I have arrived!" Announced Magnus with a sweeping bow.

"About time you showed up." Remarked Ragnor dryly. "We've already ordered food." 

"All this fabulous-ness takes time my sweet pea pod." Ginned Magnus dropping into the booth beside Cat and across from Ragnor and Raphael, the later who had not even looked up from his phone to acknowledge their arrival. "Besides I am here now. So, the first order of business. This is Alec my saviour and roommate extraordinaire!" Magnus gestured to Alec who was still standing, shifting from one foot to another. "Alec these are my friends. Catarina, Ragnor and the anti-social millennial in the corner is Raphael."

"Tengo mejores cosas que hacer luego inspeccionar tu hombre aplasta lunes."* Muttered Ralph darkly not even glancing up from his phone. 

Magnus felt Cat kick Raph under the table. "Be nice Raphael." She turned to Alec with a blinding smile. "It is lovely to finally meet you Alec, please sit." She pointed the empty chair at the end of the booth. Alec nodded face slightly red as he took a seat. 

"Thanks. Ya, so I'm Alec." He offered with a slight wave. "It is really great to meet all of you too, Magnus has told me so much about you all."

"All Lies I am sure." Tutted Ragnor eyeing Alec critically. "So, tell us about yourself, Alec. You seem to have a lot of tattoos, are you in a gang?"

"What? No!" Objected Alec. Thankfully he was saved having to answer further by the arrival of the bartender.

"Welcome to the Hunter's Moon I'm Maia and I'll... Holy shit! Lightwood is that you?" Alec blinked up at Maia seemingly equally surprised.

"Maia! Hey, I didn't know you worked here." 

"And I didn't know you had a life." Maia retorted with a smile. Alec stood pulling her into a hug that she reluctantly allowed.

"I haven't seen you much at the station." 

"I have been doing some training over in by Chinatown." She shrugged. "They have a whole batch of new recruits and someone has the whip the pups into shape." Alec smiled.

"Well if anyone can do it, it's you." Maia shoved him playfully.

"Stop your sweet-talking Fireman I still hate you." Alec laughed but then seemed to remember they had company. 

"Maia is a parametric in our district." He explained. "We go way back."

"You make it sound like we're friends." Maia huffed, but Magnus could see that there was no bite in her bark. 

"Ya, Ya." Alec rolled his eyes. "You hate me, I get it. Fireman/ Parametric rivalry and all that. You coming to games night this month?" She nodded. 

"I'll be there but only because I like your sister. So anyway, as fun as this is I should get back to my actual job since I seem to be the only one doing it tonight-what do you guys want?" 

"Cosmopolitan my dear." Ordered Magnus.

"Long Island Ice tea." Requested Cat.

"Make that two." Added Ragnor.

"Bloody Mary." Offered Raph finally looking up at the proceeding around him. Maia looked expectantly at Alec.

"Umm Beer?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "Whatever you think I will like." Maia rolled her eyes.

"Coming right up. Your appetizers should be out with your server shortly too." 

"We really need to work on cultivating your alcoholic palate Alexander." Sighed Magnus shaking his head. "Is there any drink you actually like?"

"I've never been a big drinker," Alec shrugged. "Normally I am too busy dragging Izzy and Jace out of drunk trouble to really drink myself. I like beer well enough I guess, I just don't order it much." 

"And there is nothing wrong with that." Interjected Cat. "Alcohol is not the be-all and end-all. You could do with a little less drinking Magnus." 

"Lovely sentiment." Ragnor waved off accepting his drink from the new server who had just arrived. "But back to the important question." He turned to Alec. "Are you in a gang?"

"No just a firefighter." Alec promised.

"I still say he's a drug dealer." Added Raphael who must have decided the conversation was worth his time.

"Nope, still just a firefighter." Alec maintained. "And well a paralegal on my off days. So not a drug dealer." 

"Your place is awful nice for just a firefighter." Raphael pressed.

"Raph!" Cat objected. "We talked about this. Play nice with the other children. I'm sorry Alec don't mind Raphael he is just extremely suspicious by nature and does not know _how to mind his own business. _From what Magnus has told us you seem like a lovely young man and not a drug dealer."

"Solo dices eso porque quieres saltar sus huesos."** Raphael muttered accusingly. Cat scowled at him.

"English Raphael." Magnus reminded him. "Sorry Alec, sometimes he has no manors. It's like he was raised by vampires." Alec waved Magnus off.

"It's ok really. I promise. You should have heard some of the stuff my siblings said when I told them I was getting a new roommate who I just met. They thought I had lost my mind too. I'm not a serial killer or a drug dealer or anything like that. My tattoos," He continued turning to Ragnor. "Are actually runes from an ancient group of warriors called Shadowhunters and mean things like: strength, agility, healing stuff like that. 100% not gang-related." He looked past him to meet Raphael's eyes. "I get it. Having a place that nice for a guy my age is strange but I have been lucky. My brother and I did a lot of work on it ourselves and we both had good jobs." Raph still looked unconvinced so Alec continued though his voice became tight and Magnus could see the way his whole body tensed up. "My parents also helped us get started." He admitted. 

"See I told you," said Raphael rolling his eyes. "trust fund kid." 

"Hardly." Growled Alec bitterly. "More a bribe to stay out of their life and stop bringing shame to the family name." The table went silent and even something akin to regret flash in Raph eyes.

"I'm sorry Alec..." Cat sympathized reaching for his hand but Alec pulled back waving her off.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago. We still play happy-family for important holidays but I stay out of their way and they stay out of mine. It's better that way." Magnus reached out under the table to place a hand on Alec's knee and was happy Alec did not pull away from his touch.

"It's their loss." Alec met his eyes.

"Thanks." He muttered softly. 

"And on that cheerful note, here comes our food." Ragnor interrupted. Magnus pulled his had back from Alec's knee just as a young man arrived with the food breaking the moment. 

  
"Order of nachos, fries, onion rings, deep-fried pickles and jalapeno poppers all for the table. Anything else I can get you guys today?" 

"This is great thanks." smiled Cat. The server flashed a smile at Magnus. 

"How about you mate? You must have just arrived, I would have remembered you." Magnus surveyed the man carefully. He was cute Magnus decided with perfectly manicured nails and his shirt, though black, was definitely name brand. Not concrete proof of anything but enough that Magnus decided it could be flirtation and decided to reward the young man's efforts. 

"This is great for now but if I think of anything I will _definitely_ let you know." His eyes flicked to the man's name tag. "Matt." Matt flashed him a wide smile before retreating back to the kitchen. Magnus shameless ogling his ass as he went. It was nice. When he looked back to the table everyone but Alec, who was looking incredibly uncomfortable, was glaring at him. "What?" 

"You know what." Deadpanned Raphael.

"Don't play games with us, Magnus." Agreed Cat swiping a healthy plateful of nachos for herself. "We have been down this road before. I would like to skip the poor choices portion of your breakup that end with you crying on my couch after a month." 

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Magnus maintained but he could feel his face heating up under their words. 

"What our dear Catarina trying to say delicately." Explained Ragnor in a tone that suggested he was going to be anything but. "Please stop eye fucking the wait staff."

"I was not!" Magnus rolled his eyes determined to maintain some deniability. "Besides I have sworn off dating for the foreseeable future. I am taking this time to focus on myself for a while."

"Good for you." Applauded Cat.

"We all know how long that is going to last." Raphael snorted. "I give it a week before you jump in bed with the first cute guy you see get over her." 

"I resent that!" Magnus objected. 

"Please Magnus, we all know you go straight for dick after a break-up with Camille before actually starting to get over her." Agreed Ragnor. "I am actually surprised you have made it this long." 

"Maybe we could just skip the rebound sex this time sweetie." Said Cat patting his arm. "Besides I like this bar, please don't mess it up." Magnus groaned dramatically collapsing into his arms. 

"Betrayed by my own friends. See what I have to deal with Alexander." Magnus whined peeking out to look at Alec. Alec had a strange look on his face and was staring at Magnus quizzically. Before Magnus could ask him what was wrong, Cat interrupted drawing his attention.

"Oh, hush you know we love you. Now eat a popper, they're your favourite." She shoved the plate into his face and he took one with a grin.

"You are not wrong!" Agreed Magnus popping the hot ball of spicy, cheesy goodness into his mouth. By the time he had looked back to Alec the man had schooled his feature into a neutral expression as was dutifully nodding along to something, Ragnor was saying about ancient warriors tribes.

...

The rest of the night passed in a blur of fried food and cocktails. Once Magnus friends had decided Alec was not a drug dealer who was going to kill Magnus in his sleep for his kidneys they were remarkably civil. Even Raphael had cooled his open glare to an expression of uninterested boardroom- practically the seal of approval as far a Magnus was concerned.

Alec had been his charming if quite self. Magnus had hoped by his third beer Alec tongue would begin to loosen but he seemed content to listen to Magnus friends chatter around him smiling as they become more and more animated the more drinks they consumed. 

"Well I have to go to work." Announced Raphael as the hour approached 11pm.

"Boo!" Hissed Magnus tossing a crumpled napkin in his direction.

"Where _do _you work?" inquired Alec. Magnus looked over in surprise at his sudden question. "I mean I know Ragnor teaches history and dead languages at the University and Cat is a nurse extraordinaire but you just said you are in the hotel business. Little vague if you ask me. How do I know you're not the drug dealer?" Magnus left out a snort of laughter. Perhaps his Alexander was a little drunker than he first anticipated.

"Bold accusation firefighter. Perhaps you have some balls after all." Raphael huffed. Alec gave him a sideways smile.

"I run into burning buildings for my day job and sort through legal bullshit and negotiate settlements on my spare time. I assure you my balls are just fine."

  
"I wouldn't mind being the judge of that." Muttered Cat giving Alec a slow once over making him blush and Magnus laughed at her brashness. 

"Cat internal monologue should not be made external!" Reminded Ragnor. Cat shrugged unashamed.

"You all know my position, he's cute." 

"Dios." Cursed Raphael. "This is why I hate hanging out with you people. I'm leaving." He pushed out of the booth. "In answer to your question firefighter. I manage the Hotel DU Mort a few blocks west as well as a few other ventures I invest in." With a sweep of his coat, Raph turned to the door. 

"Goodnight Vlad!" Called Magnus to his retreating black form. Raphael gave him the finger over his shoulder as the door slipped shut behind him. 

"I think I offended him." Alec frowned.

"Don't mind him," Ragnor assured him. "Raphael just likes an air of mystery around him. He is a grumpy bugger to be sure, but very loyal. He will warm up to you in a decade or so." Ragnor stood and settled his coat around his shoulders. "Anyway I have papers to grade so I'm off. Would you like to split a cab, Catarina? You know how I detest the infernal devices that pass for public transit in this city." 

"That would be great." Agreed Cat slipping on her own coat. "Again lovely to meet you, Alec. Take care of this one." She jerked her thumb at Magnus. 

"I promise." Agreed Alec solemnly. Cat gave him a warm smile.

"Goodman." She gave his shoulder a light pat before turning to Magnus. "Congratulations again on your new job Magnus" She pulled him into a tight hug. "You deserve it. Don't mess it up."

"I'll try not to." Magnus promised. With a final squeeze, she released him and with a final wave she and Ragnor disappeared out the door.

"Hey, Lightwood!" Called Maia. "Need me to call you a cab?" Alec raised a questioning eyebrow at Magnus in a silent question of 'cab or walk', Magnus just shrugged. He didn't really have a preference.

"No thanks," Alec assured her with a smile. "it's a nice night we can walk." Alec helped Magnus shrug into his coat. "See you around Roberts." Maia gave them a wave as they slipped out the door.

The cool night air was refreshing on Magnus' skin as he inhaled deeply. "Well, that was not completely terrible." Magnus hummed content with how the evening had played out. "Don't be deterred by Raphael, he is always like that. Honestly the fact that he didn't leave after his first drink is a testimony that he must not think you are too horrible. I knew Cat would like you, she always had a soft spot for tall dark and handsome, even Ragnor seemed to be warming up to you near the end." Magnus shot an appreciative smile at Alec that faltered when he noticed Alec's eyes were 1000 miles away and his face held that same odd expression he had seen earlier that night. Magnus prodded Alec side with his elbow making the taller man flinch in surprise. "What wrong?" 

"Hun? What?" Alec's eyes snapped back to the present zeroing in on Magnus looking slightly guilty at having been caught with his mind wandering. Magnus smirked.

"You have perplex look on your face like you are trying to solve the mysteries of the universe." A blush shot up Alec's face but quickly faded. 

"It's nothing." Magnus gave him a look. "It's stupid." Alec maintained. Magnus arched one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. Alec deflated. "It... Well ....I... It was just something Ragnor said... About you.... and... and that waiter." Alec finally stammered out." Magnus' eyebrow shot up to his hairline in surprise. 

"About me going straight for dick after a breakup?" Alec remained silent looking straight ahead, but the slight red tinge in his cheeks confirmed it. Magnus laughed. "Sorry if Ragnor came across as a bit crass. Sadly, subtly was never his strong suit."

Alec glanced at Magnus from the corner of his eye, a strange look still plastered on his features. 

"You seem confused."

"I don't ... you... I thought...." The red tinge in Alec's cheeks intensified Magnus chucked.

"Use your words, Alexander."

"I thought you were straight." Alec blurted. Cold fear shot up Magnus' spine and he nearly stumbled. Surely, he had told Alex he was bisexual. It must have come up at some point in their conversations. Magnus racked his brain trying to remember if had ever had that conversation with Alec - as his mind's eye play out 100 different scenarios of Alec yelling at him, tossing him out calling him a slut. Or worse just telling Magnus he was just confused. Their steps rang heavy in Magnus ear's and he realized Alec was waiting for an answer.

"Alec I... I..." Magnus swallowed hard. He debated lying. Telling Alec that his friends were just messing with him that he didn't mean anything but his suggestive comment to the waiter. 

"Sorry, that came out bad." Alec stammered rubbing at the back of his neck. A nervous tick Magnus had noticed in the past few weeks. "I mean you had a girlfriend. So, I just thought..." He trailed off. 

"I'm bi." Magnus admitted softly, fiddling with his ear cuff- his own nervous tick. "Is that a problem?" He risked a look at Alec and braced himself for the worst- for the judgment, the lecturing. He had heard it all before. 

"What no!" Alec yelped looking positively horrified at the mere suggestion. "That's not ... Angels no! That would be... I mean ...It's..." He took a deep breath steading his words. "It just means Jace was right." Magnus felt the tight ball of fear in his chest loosening to give way to confusion as Alec continued. "Izzy stocked you on Instagram after we first met and Jace said that no one who wore jeans that tight could be straight. I told him he was being an ass and that you can’t assume a person's sexuality based on their clothing choices. I may owe him $5 now." 

Magus laughed feeling the tension retreating from his shoulders. 

"The blond does have a point. I have yet to meet a straight man who would go through the trouble of skinny jeans. They just don't take having a great ass seriously." 

Alec barked out a laugh.

"I guess you are right it' s just not something that's on their radar."

They fell into step on more the atmosphere returning to a comfortable buzz as they rounded the last block before the apartment. 

"Speaking of radar, we really need to work on yours, Alexander. Honestly, if you thought I was straight." Magnus shook his head. "I mean I am not exactly subtle about it." Alec chucked.

"No, you are not." They walk in a comfortable silence until the apartment started to loom up in front of them.

"Magnus?"

"Humm?" Magnus hummed. Sleep starting to tug at his eyelids. The buzz of the evening alcohol was wearing off. That combined with all the fried food, left his limbs heavy and ready to drop into his bed. 

"Just so there is no more confusion, I mean you probably know but I'm... " 

"Alec!" Alec's head snapped up, eyes narrowing in on the female voice. 

"Lydia?" He asked almost disbelieving as a blond mass collided with his chest. She was a full head shorter than Alec with flawless pale skin, honey-blond hair and a petite figure. She was dressed in a stunning sleeveless gold sequined top and tight black jeans and looked like she had at one point been made up to hit the clubs, but now her make-up was streaky and smudged around her eyes like she had been rubbing at them. Alec wrapped his arms around her almost instinctually and Magnus felt an odd pang in her chest, but he pushed it away to focus on the girl, Lydia. 

"Allleccc." The girl slurred again and it was then Magnus saw that her stormy blue eyes were clouded over with an alcohol-induced film- she was drunk. Very drunk judging by the way she was clinging to Alec and the empty vodka bottle currently laying on the ground beside their apartment entrance. "I was *hic* was waiting for you." She smiled dimly. Alec's eyes went wide catching sight of the empty bottle as Magnus picked it up.

"Angels Lyds how long as you been out here?" He rubbed his arm up and down Lydia's bare arms, frowning. "Lydia you're freezing! Why didn't you go up to the apartment?"

"Forgot my key." She mumbled into his chest her eyes slipping close as she sagged against him. A phone began to buzz in her pocket but she made no move to get it. Alec cursed shifting her to one side so he could pry her phone for her back pocket. He hit accept and pressed it to his ear. Magnus saw Izzy’s face flash briefly on the screen. 

"Hello?" Alec answered. 

"Alec! Is that you?! Where is Lydia!!" Even though the phone Magnus could hear Isabelle's panicked voice. "She said she had to go to the bathroom and then she didn't come back! I didn't think she was that drunk and then..."

"Isabelle calm down. She's ok. She's with me at the apartment." 

"Thank the angle! I am on my way!"

"It's ok Izzy she is pretty out of it I will take care of her." Now that Isabelle was not yelling Magnus could no longer hear her response. "What happened?"

A pause.

"Well, what set her off?"

Another longer pause.

"Shit."

A frown.

"I look after her tonight we can talk more tomorrow. Night Iz."

Alec's mouth twitched.

"Ya love you too. Night" Alec ended the call shoving Lydia phone into his own pocket. "Sorry about this." Alec apologised shifting an almost unconscious Lydia in his arms. "This was not how I was planning this night to end."

"Is everything ok?" Magnus asked. The unspoken 'is she ok?' passing between them. Alec nodded.

"She will be. I guess she and Izzy were out parting and Lydia had a bit too much." Magnus nodded in understanding. "Is it ok if she stays the night?" 

"Of course Alec, you don't even need to ask. This is still your apartment."

"Our apartment." Alec corrected him, and Magnus tried to ignore the tingling feeling in his gut that bubbled up every time Alec said 'our apartment'. "We should ger her inside. It's getting cold." Alec nodded in agreement. Magnus punched in the code and swung the door open. 

"Hey, Lyds." Whispered Alec to the girl buried in his chest. His voice had the soft, comforting lilt to it like he was speaking to a small child. "You got to come inside now ok." 

"Too tired." Lydia muttered stubbornly. 

"Come on." Pleaded Alec. "It's just a few stairs." As if to prove her point Lydia's legs went limp forcing Alec to take all her weight. He cursed.

"Fine, you asked for it." He muttered. In one fluid motion, he knelt down then scooped Lydia into his arms as if she weighed no more than a doll. "Don't you dare puke on me." He warned solemnly. Magnus chucked as Alec moved past him. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Magnus smiled, pressing the button for the elevator. "Good thing there is no one around. Two devilishly handsome men carrying an unconscious young woman to their room. People might talk Alexander." Alec made a coking sound and nearly lost his hold on Lydia.

"Angle's above Magnus!" The outburst seemed to rouse Lydia who turned her face towards Magnus as he pressed the button for their floor. 

"Who are you?" She asked her voice still heavy with sleep. 

"Magnus my dear. It is a pleasure to meet you." 

"Marcus." She hummed eyes slipping closed again. Magnus smiled as they stepped out of the elevator. 

"Cosi enough for now. I will introduce myself properly again tomorrow my dear." The door to the apartment swung open and Alec carefully manoeuvred Lydia inside. 

"I am going to put you down now ok Lyds?" Alec asked. She sighed but stayed upright when Alec placed her on the ground. "You better take the bathroom first. I don't know how long this will take."

"Would you like any help?" offered Magnus. "I have been on the receiving end enough times to consider myself an expert in caring for the inebriated.” Alec gave him a soft smile.

"That's ok. She is going to be mortified enough by this in the morning as it is. Thanks though." Magnus nodded retreating to the bathroom to give them some space.

"He's cute." Lydia slurred voice followed him. "You did good Lightwood..." The rest of her sentence was cut off as Magnus retreated further in the living room.

Magnus did his nighttime routine with lighting speed so Alec could have the bathroom if needed. He had just shut the door to his room when he heard the telltale signs of running feet followed by the unmistakable sound of someone getting sick in the toilet. 

"Poor girl." Magnus sighed. 

By the time he had crawled into bed, the puking had stopped, and Alec seemed to be trying, unsuccessfully, to get Lydia to sleep in the spare room. This made Magnus smile to himself. Alec Lightwood, ever the gentleman. Or just trying to save his sheets from any more vomit. It could have gone either way.

Magnus heard their soft voices in the room beside his, Alec obviously having lost the battle to put Lydia in the spare room and allowed them to lull him towards sleep. 

Just as Magnus felt himself drifting off his ears picked up a sound that was not soft voices. His sleep-addled brain was barely able to identify the sound as crying before he was pulled off into sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translation courtesy of Google Translate.  
*"I have better things to do then inspect your man crush Monday."  
**You are just saying that because you want to jump his bones


	9. Coffee and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day after Lydia crashes into their lives

Magnus awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and coffee. With a groan, he rolled over rubbing the sleep from his eyes and glancing at the clock that read 10am. Based on what he saw last night it would be a miracle if Lydia awoke before noon, so he guessed it was Alexander who was responsible for the delightful smell wafting from the kitchen.

  
Rolling from his bed Magnus’ pulled on his discarded underwear, but his hand paused over his silk robe. Normally in the morning Magnus only wore his robe around the house until he had showered, but normally Alec had already left, either for work or his daily jog. Magnus was no shrinking violet and he did not have a problem walking around in less than was often deemed acceptable, but Alec’s girlfriend was here. He knew not all girls were as jealous as Camille, but he did not want to give the wrong impression or give this Lydia girl any reason to dislike him.

With a sigh, Magnus pulled on the closest thing to sweatclothes he owned, flowy harem pants and red cotton t-shit he'd found buried at that back of his closet when he moved. It was a little snug and not really his style- it might have been a gift… or a leftover from a one-night stand. Magnus shrugged running his hand through his hair to take it from bedhead to intentional mess.

  
“Good enough,” he muttered stepping out into the living room. He could see Alec in the kitchen, and now that there was no door between them, hear the low music coming from his Bluetooth speakers. Magnus took a moment to enjoy the sight of Alec moving around the kitchen bopping to the beat of the music. Alec normally liked to have music playing when he cooked, but Magnus had never had the opportunity to observe him quite like this. Thinking he was alone and shamelessly lip sinking to, what Magnus could now place as Taylor Swift of all things, twirling his spatula as he danced around the space.

  
Just when he thought Alec Lightwood could not get any cuter. That thought shocked Magnus out of his ogling. Alec was his roommate and very much taken. Magnus should not be thinking he was cute, or adorable or possible the most handsome man who had ever graced the entire planet. Magnus shock himself- no he was defiantly not thinking that.  
It was just the ‘poor decision potion of his breakup’ brain, as Cat had dubbed it, talking. Magnus had never done single well, and now that he was no longer in shock over Camille it seemed like his dick was already looking to find someone to fill the physical intimacy, if not so much the emotional, gap her leaving had left in his life. He would get over it- he had to.  
Pushing those uncomfortable thoughts to the back of his mind Magnus plodded his way across the room reaching the kitchen just at the last few bars of Taylor’s ‘ME!’ faded.

“I did not peg you for a T-shift man Mr Lightwood.” Grinned Magnus leaning against the wall. Alec yelp dropping his spatula into the pancake batter as he registered Magnus presence.  
“Mag…Magnus.” He stammered, desperately button-mashing his phone to stop the music. “I didn’t hear you get up. Ummm how long have you been… ummm.”  
“Standing here?” Magnus finished helpfully. “Long enough to have learned that you Alexander have been holding out on me. To think we could have been singing along to Taylor this whole time. I feel lied to Alexander.” Alec blushed.  
“Izzy plays it all the time, I just kinda… I mean … so ya.”  
“Mummm-hummm.” Hummed Magnus, not believing for a second that Alec did not secretly have a soft spot for pop and female power ballets. “I expect our music rotation to start including this immediately. Ohhh we should get some Rihanna and Beyonce on there too if you don’t have them already.” Magnus moved past Alec to the cupboard pulling out some plates and cups. “Will Lydia be joining us?  
Alec glanced towards the bedroom door, seemingly grateful for the change in subject.  
“I am not sure.” He admitted. “She had a bit of a rough night.” Magnus moved past him. Setting a place for her anyway just in case.  
“This may be none of my business,” Magnus said slowly, “but she seemed a little upset last night. I heard… well, it just seemed like something was wrong. Is everything ok?”  
Alec flinched as he pulled the spatula from the batter. “Heard that did you.” Alec focused on making the pancakes and avoiding Magnus gaze.

Alec let out a sigh. “I am sorry you had to see that. Lydia is going to be beyond embarrassed too. She normally is not a big drinker, but she's had a rough year. I thought she had been doing better these last few months, but I guess last night things just started catching up with her.”  
“Is she ok?”  
“She will be.” Alec nodded. “She is a strong woman and has amazing friends who will support her, she knows that. She will be ok eventually.”  
“What happened?” Inquire Magnus curiosity raising. Alec bit his lip as he pulled the bacon from the pan.  
“I think it is something she would want to tell you herself.” Magnus nodded.  
“I understand.”  
As Alec grabbed the last few things they would need from the fridge Magnus heard the bedroom door open.  
Lydia emerged, hair half falling from its pile on her head in a sweater that hung almost to her knees. It was one of Alec’s that was baggie on him, black and warn like all his others.

“Good morning my dear.” Magnus sang cheerily. Lydia flinched away from his voice as if he had shouted.  
“Need coffee.” She rasped, practically collapsing in the island chair beside him. Alec pushed a full glass of water and two pills towards her.  
“This first, then coffee. Then we will work on how people in polite society greet each other.” Lydia accepted the Advil as Alec finished pouring the coffee. He pushed one to Magnus. “Splash of milk, 3 sugar, right? Or are you feeling like a chai tea latte today.” Magnus shook his head mutely accepting the cup. He was momentarily stunned that Alec had somehow mastered the way he made his coffee.

Camille had never even bought him coffee much less learned his order and even Cat had taken over a year to learn the way he liked his drinks of choice. Alec just smiled pouring his own cup of coffee black. “One cream, one sugar Lyds?” she just grunted but it must have been a conformation because that was what Alec pushed into her hands. Lydia sipped the coffee as Alec passed out the food. “So Lydia, are you awake enough to meet my roommate?” Lydia looked up blinking as if she has only now registered Magnus’ presence.

Magnus held out his hand with a flourish. "Magnus Bane, roommate extraordinaire and entirely at your service my dear." Lydia accepted the handshake with a look of suspicion.

"Were you here last night..." she trailed off her eyes widened with remembrance. "I called you Marcus I am so..." Magnus waved it off.

"Already forgotten my dear.." 

"Angels, I am so embarrassed." Lydia buried her face in her hands. "What must you think of me."

"That we will become marvellously friends," Magnus assured her gently prying her hands from her face. "Honestly if you knew some of the things I did while under the influence. I'm pretty sure I am banned from more than a few bars in this city. One bar, in particular, I decided to try my hand at pole dancing," Magnus shuttered. "only they didn't have a pole. That was one night I would gladly forget. So honestly, getting my name wrong nothing to be embarrassed about." Lydia's mouth twitched in a soft smile as she turned her attention to her breakfast. 

"I would like to hear that story someday." She said softly. 

"Me too." Agreed Alec settling in the chair beside Lydia with his own breakfast. 

"All in good time." Magnus promised stabbing a pancake with his fork. They ate in silence until Mangus decided that it was sneaking too far into the realm of awkward. "So Lydia, Alexander tells me you work at the same law firm?" Lydia perked up instantly and immediately launched into an explanation about their firm and the cases she had handled- all traces of her hangover starting to fade.

Lydia was in the middle of a story about a particularly idiotic client when Alec's cell rang. He stepped away to answer it.

"Hello?.... Ya, she's still here... We are just finishing breakfast ... I don't... We just had coffee...well no ... ok fine I will ask." he turned to face them. "Izzy wants to know if we want to meet her at Java Jones for coffee."

Lydia sighed, "I probably owe her after my disappearing act last night." Alec nodded,

"Magnus."

"My afternoon is all yours Alexander." Alec nodded going back to the call.

"Ok ya, we're in. Meet you there in an hour? .... ok ya and probably invite Jace you know how he gets when we do things without him... What ...No!... ok, fine Simon can come too, just tell him not to be weird. Ok, ya see you soon. Love you too." Alec hung up the phone with a shake of his head. "So, we are meeting at Java Jones in an hour."

Lydia looked down on herself. "I should probably shower, and find real pants. Dibs on the bathroom first." Alec nodded starting to clean up their breakfast dishes.

Lydia paused looking down at the sweater a mischievous glint in her eye. "I don't really think my clothes from last night would be acceptable coffee wear, I can borrow this right?" Alec's head snapped up.

"What? No! I'm sure I have something Isabelle left last time."

"I won't want to be a bother," she smirked, "I think this will do. You won't miss it right?"

"Lydia noooo." Whined Alec.

"Thanks, Lightwood! You're the best." Grinned Lydia ducking into his bedroom. Alec sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

"You know you are never getting that back right?" remarked Magnus casually. 

“I know. She has already stolen 3.” Alec sighed. "That one is my favourite too."

"As opposed to all the other identical worn black sweaters you own?" 

Alec huffed choosing not to answer. Magnus smiled. "I will see what I can do. We can't have her stealing all your clothes Alexander. Not that, that would be a problem." Magnus shot him a seductive wink before retreating to his bedroom.

Magnus immediately smacked himself once he was out of Alec line of sight. "The fuck was that! Get it together Bane." He muttered. He could not let himself fall back into the path of self-sabotage. He liked Alec and this apartment. He did not want to rune this. Magnus sighed maybe he should have gotten that waiters number. 

...

An hour later, having found Lydia an acceptable top that was not Alec's favourite sweater the trio had made their way to Java Jone where Izzy was already waiting for them in a booth. 

"Isabelle." Lydia greeted pulling her into a hug. "I am so sorry about last night." Izzy waved her off.

"Consider it payback for all the drunken adventures I have put you through." She turned to Alec putting the biggest doe eyes Magnus had ever seen. "Brother dear, be a dear and get up some coffee?" Alec rolled his eyes.

"One of these days you are going to start having to pay for your own drinks."

"Carmel latte please." Smiled Iz.

"Oh me too." Agreed Lydia. Magnus moved towards the counter but Alec stopped him.

"Na I got it. Chi Latte?"

Magnus nodded. "Thank you, Alec." 

Alec bobbed his head to hide a blush. "Try to keep them out to trouble." Magnus took a seat across from the girls so he could keep an eye on Alec at the counter in case he needed assistance Iz and Lydia already in deep conversation recounting Lydia's drunken adventures.

"Honestly, I don't even know how I managed to get to Alec's apartment, much less where the vodka came from." Lydia recounted. "I may have stolen it from behind the bar, we probably shouldn't go back there from awhile. Then these two show up and I am basically passed out on their steps. Didn't even make it into the lobby. I call him Marcus," She thus a finger towards Magnus " and I think I made Alec carry me up the elevator. Definitely not the kind-of first impression I wanted to make. I spent a good part of the night puking my guts out in the bathroom- sorry about that by the way- then basically kicked Alec out of his own bed when I decided it was too hot to share. Honestly, I don't know why he puts up with me sometimes." 

Izzy laughed. "That's Alec though, gracious to a fault."

"Agreed." Nodded Mangus. "I mean he took me in, a complete stranger, who he met sobbing on the front steps of a building. The man has a heart of gold, you got yourself a good one their my dear." He winked at Lydia who laughed. 

"Oh I know, I should have locked him down when I had the chance." She and Izzy shared a look and burst out laughing making Magnus feel like he was on the outside of some privet joke. He took the opportunity to look over where Alec was now waiting for their drinks. Magnus frowned. 

A tall, handsome blond-haired man had joined Alec at the pick up counted and seemed to be deep in conversation. The man reached out brushing something off Alec's bicep and Magnus' gut tightened. Lydia seemed to notice his attention had wavered.

"Magnus, what's wrong?"

“Don't look now, my dear." Magnus forced his tone to remain light. "But it looks to me like another blond has taken an interest in your pretty boy.” Lydia followed his eyes to where the handsome blond man seemed to now be typing something into Alec phone. 

“Who Underhill?” Lydia asked in surprise. Mangus turned his attention back to her.

“You know him?”

“Ya," She nodded turning back to Magnus. "he is our new head of IT and secretly. Great guy. Started around the time you moved in with Alec. About time he made a move. Man has been making goo-goo eyes at Alec for weeks. Not that Alec would notice, the man is oblivious." Magnus felt his draw drop

“Whaaaaat? But he's... I thought you guys were..." 

Lydia's eyes widened. “Wait you didn’t actually think Alec and I were dating? I know we joke about the whole 'work marriage' thing but I thought you knew.” Then more seriously “Didn’t you?”

Izzy rounded on him her own jaw slack. “Wait you actually thought Alec and Lydia...? By the angel, it all makes sense now!" Her smile was blinding as if she had just solved some great mystery. 

"We never dated." Lydia clarified quicky. “Well, we did kind of. His family and mine have a lot of close ties so we spent a lot of time together as kids, and our family made it clear that they thought we were a good match."

"It’s not like it was an arranged marriage or anything.” Izzy clarified as Magnus attention whipped between the two of them.

“His family liked me. Mine liked his. So we decided to try dating. We dated for a bit. It lasted what …” She looked at Izzy for conformation. “A week?”

“Four days,” Iz confirmed.

“We were 17.” Lydia explained. “We lasted until the end of our first real date when Alec drove me home and tried to kiss me goodnight.” Lydia shuttered. “It was so awkward. It was like kissing my brother. I knew I needed to tell him that this was not going to work, but as soon as we parted he just blurts out ‘Nope! I’m gay. Definity gay.’"

“Oh, I forgot about that.” Laughed Izzy.

“So he and Lydia never…” Magnus trailed off as his brain tried to make sense of what he was hearing.

“My brother is gay Magnus.” Izzy clarified. “Very, very gay. Honestly, you guys have lived together for over a month now, how has this not come up?” The rest of what she was saying was lost to Magnus as his entire world focused two little words. ‘He’s gay’.

Mangus' eyes roamed over to Alec who was now laughing at something Underhill had just said making his eyes light up and brighten his whole face. Alexander Lightwood, very single, very handsome, very gay.

Shit, this was not good. Definity not good.

"Magnus." Izzy's voice brought him back to the present. 

"Hun? What? Sorry?" 

"You really didn't know?

"Shit." Cursed Lydia. "Was I not supposed to tell him? Was it some kind of secret?" Magnus shook his head.

"No, I think Alexander was trying to tell me right before we ran into you. I think he assumed I knew, just like he had assumed I was straight as well. I am bi for the record." Magnus shook his head in disbelief. "I don't... I just assumed you too ... you know... were together. He always talked about you and then you stayed the night..." Magnus tailed off his cheeks burning red. "To be fair there is a lot of feminine products around the house I don't think are Alec's. And you guys seemed so close." Lydia looked away.

"I can see how it would seem like that." Izzy took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. It seemed to give Lydia the strength to continue. "My husband, John died just over a year ago now. Alec has been helping me get through it. Everyone has." 

"I am so sorry Lydia."

"Thanks. He and Alec worked on the same crew. He trained Alec. We had only been married a year..." her voice started shaking and she took a breath to stabilize it. "It was during a call, the roof collapsed trapping John, his partner and Alec under the debris. Alec and John's partner made it out- John didn't. I never blamed him, but Alec blamed himself. I guess we have both been helping each other get through it. " Lydia paused and pulled at the cuff of her shirt as if debating if she should continue. "It has been hard, but I am getting through it. Work has helped and I have been talking to someone. Last night was the first time I had gone out for a long time. Then ... I just... I saw someone who looked like John and it all came crashing back." Izzy wrapped an arm around her as Lydia pushed away an unfallen tear in her eye. "I'm ok," she promised, "or at least I will be. It hurts like hell but eventually, it will stop hurting- and then it will get better." She smiled softly. "It already is."

The familiarity of the words made Magnus smile and he reached out to give Lydia freehand a small squeeze. She squeezed back for a moment before letting go to wipe the last of her unshed tears away.

"Ok, now that's enough of that. Today is not going to be sad adventures with Branwell 2.0. Now, where is Alec with those drinks." 

As if he has been summoned Alec returned to the table drinks in hand. "What did I miss?" He asked placing the take out cups on the table.

"Nothing much," Lydia assured him all traces of her tears gone. "just regaling your sister with my drunken adventures. Who knows my drunken misadventure might even make the list."

Iz snorted. "Compared to Jace, you don't even crack the top 10."

"We have a running list," Explained Alec sensing Magnus confusion, "of all our drunken misadventures. Every New Years we get together and compare stories, the best story makes the list and pays for take out." 

"Jace has 'won' for the last 3 years." Added Izzy. Something caught her eye over Alec's shoulder. "Speak of the devil." 

Jace and Clary entered the Cafe seemingly in the middle of an intense discussion. "All I am saying," Jace continued. "Is how was I suppose to know it was there? I didn't put it there. I didn't even know it was missing!"

"You are unbelievable Jace!" returned Clary crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she sat beside Isabelle. "You are just lucky it was Simon! It could have been my Mother!" 

Jace flopped down beside Alec who eyed him questionably.

"Why would your Mother be eating food from our fridge? It makes no sense." Jace returned. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Asked Izzy sweetly observing the scene from behind her cup. Clary scowled. 

"It's nothing."

"Nothing!" Exclaimed Jace. "Then why have you been riding my ass about it for the last 3 hours." 

Clary slammed her hands on the table. "Jace broke our microwave." 

"I did no such thing! Simon put it in there not me."

"Because he thought it was leftovers." 

Lydia leaned over to Izzy. "Are they making sense to you."

Izzy shook her head. "Not in the slightest." 

"And why would he put it in the microwave without checking it first who does that?" Jace continued. "Maybe if he brought his own food this would not have happened."

"Maybe if you cleaned out the fridge once in a while it wouldn't have!" Clary countered. 

"So, Simon is the one that found it," Alec remarked expressionlessly. "Took him longer than I thought." Magnus struggled to suppress his grin as Clary's head whipped towards Alec her eyes bugging out of her head.

"What...? You...." 

"What the hell man!" Complained Jace. "You put a..." He looked around lowering his voice. "You put a dildo in our fridge. What the hell." 

"Technically you put it in the fridge." 

"I thought it was leftovers."

Alec shrugged, "I just said it was for Clary, I never said it was leftovers."

"You ... little..." Jace stammered. ALec just shrugged.

"Don't leave your sex toys lying around and maybe next time this won't happen."

"Rule one," Magnus added. "no sex in the common areas. I thought Alexander was going to burn that chair."

"So wait, what happened?" Asked Lydia. Magnus looked at Alec who gave him a slight nod.

"Our dear Jace left a dildo in the living room chair that I had the misfortune of finding. Alexander was kind enough to return it to him."

"In a take out container!" Jace objected. "I thought it was leftovers."

Clary's face was now beat red and pressed into the table. "Simon was over and wanted a snack, he put it in the microwave." 

Lydia smiled. "Ok, now I do not feel nearly as bad about the first impression I made."

Clary groaned still refusing to look-up. "Hello, Magnus." Her voice was muffled by the table. "It is very nice to meet you."

"Likewise my dear." At that moment a gangling young man with floppy brown hair and black glasses stumbled up to the table.

"Hey, guys sorry I'm late, subway, you know how it is. What are we talking about? Does anyone need drinks? Oh hey, you must be Magnus." The youth stuck out his hand. "I'm Simon. Simon Lewis." 

"I see why you give yourself the extra half hour." Magnus stage whispered to Alec. Alec's face stayed solum but Magnus saw the slight twitch of his mouth.

Magnus shook Simon's hand. "Magnus Bane, nice to meet you, we were just discussing your unusual taste in sex toys." Simon paled.

"My... No... I don't ... who told you ..." his eyes flicked frantically around the table settling on Isabelle who seemed to take pity on him and clarified. Though Magnus saw that her own cheeks were flushed red. 

"Clary said you microwaved her dildo." Simon visibly relaxed.

"Oh ya, that happened. I am really sorry you guys I can replace it if you want. The microwave, not the dildo. That seems kind of weird. It's like kind of a personal thing to shop for, for someone else and I wouldn't want to get you something you would like...."

"Please stop talking," Jace begged and Simon's mouth clamped shut.

"We have guests." Alec agreed, gesturing to Magnus, "Is it too much to ask that one person make a nice normal first impression."

"On the contrary Alexander, I think your friends have made the most marvellous first impressions. Really given me insight into the kind of company you keep and makes me feel like I will fit in quite nicely." 

"Alexander?" Laughed Simon. "He lets you call him Alexander. Dude, what the hell? Last time I called you Alexander you threatened to give me a black eye."

"Still might." Alec scowled. Simon raised his hands in defence. 

"Wow man, easy. All I am saying is it's not fair. We have been friends for what- like 4 years? Why does the new-comer get Alexander privileges?" 

Magnus could see a blush raising in Alec's face and noticed the way he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and felt guilty, though he was not exactly sure why. 

"I think it is my natural charm." Purred Mangus. His voice was sweet but he shot Simon the darkest 'drop it or you're dead' look he could muster. Suddenly feeling very protective of Alec. "Come now, grab a drink and sit down Sigmund." 

"It's Simon." 

"Yes, that is what I said Sean." 

"Is this going to become a thing? I feel like this is going to become a thing."

"Stop being so paranoid, Saul." The small snort from Alec was the only validation Mangus needed, this was definitely going to become a thing. He made a mental note to Google male names beginning with 'S' later and settled into the conversation. 


	10. Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts off as a simple walk in the park leads to confessions about Magnus' past and revelation about their fathers. Magnus finds himself torn between wanting to push Alec away and never let him go.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

"Your friends are nice.” Remarked Magnus as he and Alec made their way home form Java Jones. They had decided to take a detour through the local park to enjoy the beautiful afternoon. It was simple, lovely, romantic, and doing nothing to help Magnus' newfound interest in his apparently gay and single roommates' dick. 

"They are alright.” Alec shrugged, but a warm smile played on his face. “More trouble than they are worth sometimes but they are like my family … well to be fair ½ of the_ are_ my family.”

  
Magnus chucked. “It is really sweet how close you are with your siblings. I always wondered what it would be like to have siblings. Don't get me wrong I have no regrets about being an only child- it was definitely for the best, but sometimes it would have been nice to... I don't know have someone else around." Alec gave Magnus a sideways look that was torn between confusion and concern. Magnus cursed the way things just tended to slip out around Alec and tugged at the hem of his shirt- but found himself only hesitating for a second before he continued. 

"You know how I said I moved to America when I was 10- Well it was because I was adopted, by a missionary actually. My birth family was, well in a word complicated." Magnus planned to stop there but suddenly it was like a dame had been broken in his chest. He wanted to share this with Alec, he needed to share this with Alec. Needed him to know how messed up he was, that Alec needed to run far and fast. Logically Magnus knew he was self sabotaging- a desperate bid to try and to push Alec away before he could get close. He had done it before. Opened up to past lovers who never looked at him the same or didn't want to deal with his baggage. This was his trump card to kill all potential romance and insure an emotional distance between them. Magnus knew what he was doing, he knew that it was wrong, that it was too soon, but despite knowing it he could not stop the words that came next. 

"My mother was married off very young to a local landowner 10 years her senior, she may have loved him, in the beginning, it was hard to say. Anyway, after not giving him a child for years she finally had me. He was over the moon at first, but the older I got the clearer it became that I was not his. Turns out he couldn't father children, and so I could not be his, thus he assumed my mother had an affair. She denied it, said I had to be his, then he pulls out the medical evidence and she admits she was rapped. I never learned who my real father was. The next morning I went looking for my mother and found her hanging in the barn. When my stepfather finally staggered home from the bar and found her, he screamed at me. Called me an abomination. He blamed me for her suicide, saying that she blamed herself for giving birth to the bastard of a monster. He dragged me to the river and tried to drown me. I fought him, he fell and I ran. It was only later I found out that he hit his head on the way down and drowned. No one in our town wanted anything to do with me after that. I was sent to an orphanage in Spain where I lived for 2 years until Brother Jeremiah adopted me. He brought me to New York to get away from stories. No one wanted to get too close to the monster who murdered their stepfather."

Somehow during their conversation, they had sat on a park bench and Magnus has started crying. Slow, silent tears the were now running freely down his face. A large warm hand gripped his shoulder turning him to face Alec.

"Magnus," Alec whispered his eyes a sea of emotion. "You were just a boy. You were protecting yourself." There was no judgment or pity in Alec's eyes. Just a deep sadness that both made Magnus want to run and never let go at the same time. This was supposed to make Alec hate him not comfort him. But even as he thought it Mangus knew how fucked up his logic was.

"I killed him, Alec." He choked. "I've only told a few people about my past. I'm sorry. I shouldn't ... I never wanted you to see this terrible ugly side of me." Magnus tried to turn away but Alec grip stopped him.

"Hey." Alec coaxed. Magnus timidly looked up at Alec who was staring at him with a fierce intensity. Alec reached out cupping Mangus' face his this hand. His hands were rough but held his face with such gentleness it shattered the last of Mangus' defences. "There is nothing ugly about you." It was said with such certainty and authority that there, staring into Alec's eyes, at that moment Magnus believed him. 

Alec moved first pulling Magnus into a tight hug, Alec long arms enveloping him completely. Magnus melted into it sagging into Alec's chest.

Alec held him until the tears on his cheeks had dried. Magnus pulled back wiping at his smudged eyeliner. 

"Thank you." Said Mangus meekly. "It would seem that I apparently have more to deal with after this break up than I originally thought. I thought I was past this. Brother Jeremiah died when I was 19, I went to therapy - I thought I had dealt with all of," He gestured vaguely, "this. It was about that time I met Camile the first time, and looking back she is the one that convinced me to stop going to therapy." Magnus sighed. "Like it or not she still has this hold on me."

Alec took his hand, sending a jolt of heat through Mangus' body. "Hey, people only have power over us if we let them. You've made the choice not to let her control you like that anymore, and I am going to help you." 

"Thank you, Alexander. You and your siblings have been so kind to me- just because that how you are. I guess I forgot what that was like. Having people," Magnus choked slightly, "having a family like that." 

"Family is more than just blood Magnus." There was an edge to Alec's voice. "Since we are sharing." Alec sighed settling in more comfortably on the bench. "I'm gay." 

"I know. Lydia told me." Magnus explained. "She told me how you two dated."

Alec snorted. "If you could call it that. I always knew I was gay since I was old enough to know what the word meant, I also knew my parents would never accept me like that. So I decided to not be gay. I tried so hard for so long. I honestly thought I was going to marry Lydia. She was the only girl, besides Isabelle, that I could stomach being around for more than 10 minutes. Then we kissed and it was nothing. Like I didn't expect my first kiss to be anything amazing but I honestly thought I was going to vomit. I almost did. Then I realized this would be my whole life. I couldn't do that to Lydia."

"She did mention you blurting out 'I'm gay' after the kiss." 

"Ya I did- then I promptly threw up on her front steps. She kindly leaves that part out upon re-tell. Anyway, I spent the next year trying to figure out how to tell my parents. I read books, online forms, I even posted anonymously on Reddit asking for advice. In the end, I probably could have gone about it better." Alec cringed at the memory. "At dinner, my Mom asked me to pass the salt and I shouted 'I'm gay.' After they got over the initial shock my Dad just looked at me and said. 'No your not, no Lightwood son of mine is gay and this is the last I want to hear about it."

"Alec I'm..."

"It's ok." Alec interrupted. "I have accepted the fact that they will never accept me. Things got pretty tense after that dinner. Suddenly it was like every week my Mom was trying to set me up with another girl, and my Dad would freak out if didn't come right home after my class. Once I had a classmate over for a group assignment, a male classmate. My Dad came home and lost it - tossed him out shouting gibberish. The poor kid had no idea what was going on. We fought, it got ugly. Long story short I got the ultimatum: meet the nice daughter of my Mom's work friend and give up on the whole 'gay phase' or move out."

"Phase!" Echoed Magnus in disbelief 

"Ya, I know. Needless to say, I chose the move out option. I spent 2 days sleeping in a Walmart parking lot. Then one night Clary found me. She had a late-night craving for biscuits and dragged Simon with her to get some at like 11:30 at night. One thing led to another and I moved in with Simon 2 days later. I lived with him for about 3 months before my parents seemed to realize this was not a phase. Both my siblings moved out in solidarity and even Max had stopped talking to them. He was too young to really understand what was going on but he knew we weren't speaking. That really hurt them. Eventually, my Mom made a deal- I tell Max everything was ok and play happy family during holidays and important events and she would buy an apartment unit for Jace and me. I took it- we then proceeded to sell it and buy the place we live now. Petty I know but I didn't want my parents knowing my address."

"You own the apartment!" Mangus gapped. "That's why the rent is so cheap!" Alec laughed. 

"That's really what you got from that whole story? Yes, I own the apartment so I see no reason to charge exorbitant prices." Magnus shook his head.

"You are a good man Alexander Lightwood. Your siblings are lucky to have you." 

"You should tell them that." Alec smiled. "Ungrateful brats." 

Magnus playfully shoved him. "Hey be nice. If I ever had siblings, I would pick yours."

"Say that after you have spent more than 48 hours with them." Alec paused looking thoughtful. "We can share Izzy if you want, she is enough little sister for a whole army. would really give you the whole experience." They shared a smile. "Come on." Alec prompted. Pulling Mangus to his feet. "We should get home." Alec did not let go of Magnus hand as they started to walk and Mangus made no move to release his. 

A warmth was spreading from their joined palms, sending pulses of electricity racing through Mangus' body. Racking his brain Mangus searched for a topic that was not how nice Alec's hand fit in his, or how nice his body had felt against his own or how much Magnus would like to see what Alec looked like in his bed. Naked. Nope not going there. 

"Speaking of darling Isabelle," Sister safe topic- Magnus decided. "Are she and the nerdy one..." He trailed off not wanted to insinuate something that was not true.

"Simon, sleeping together?" Finished Alec nonchalantly. As if he was completely unaware of the effect his hand was having on Magnus' body. "Yep. It’s been going on for a few weeks now -they think I don’t know but I do."

"Why not say anything?" Magnus asked, proud at how even his voice sounded. 

"And miss watching their poor attempts to cover it up? No this is far more fun. Plus Iz has always gotten a thrill out of sneaking around, doing stuff our parents would not approve of. If she thinks I won’t approve of her than Simon maybe she will actually give him a real chance."

"So do you?" Inquired Magnus. "Approve that is."

Alec shrugged. "He is not the kind of guy I would have pegged as Issy type, but honestly, she could do a lot worse. She has done a lot worse. Simon is a nerd, he talks a lot, kinda get on my nerves most of the time and I don’t think he could punch his way out of a paper bag if his life depended on it, but he is good to her, treats her right and has a good heart. She’s more herself around him than I have ever seen with her other boyfriends. Plus, he's terrified of me so he knows he can never hurt her, or I will end him."

"How long do you think before they come clean?."

"When Simon grows some balls and asks her to be official. I give it another few weeks, if he has not manned up by then we may have to have words."

Magnus laughed. "You Alexander Lightwood are a good big brother."

Alec flashed him a bright smiled that made Magnus week at the knees. "I try." 

Magnus returned the smile but his mind was racing. He had to be careful with Alexander Lightwood, the man who seemed to effortless break down all his defences, whose kindness had unlocked something in him he had not felt in years, who was the kind of man Magnus could easily see himself falling in love with. 

The kind of man that -if Magnus was not careful- he would destroy. 

During their brief friendship, there was one thing Magnus was certain of Alec was a forever guy- he did not do 1/2 measures. 

And if there was one thing Mangus had learned from his vast dating experience, it was that Magnus Bane did not know how to do forever. 

So he and Alec would just be friends because if he destroyed Alec, Magnus would never forgive himself. 


End file.
